Amor de padre
by Dnlia15
Summary: Los RRB siguen siendo villanos, pero durante una batalla contra las PPGZ unas chicas llegan a interrumpir. Resulta que las tres desconocidas son más importantes para los Rowdys de lo que se imaginaron, pues siempre pensaron que ellos no tenían derecho a una familia. Tendrán esperanzas pero tienen miedo. - Esa chica, te dará la felicidad más grande que experimentarás en esta vida.
1. Ellas

**Esta es la nueva historia, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los RRB tienen 17 al igual que las PPGZ.**

**Los personajes que se irán anexando (ya sabrán al leer la historia), tienen 16 años. Son un año menor que los protagonistas.**

**Ahora sí, a leer:**

* * *

><p>Tokio, atractiva por sus grandes rascacielos y maravillosos monumentos expuestos por toda la ciudad, pero principalmente reconocida por sus heroínas favoritas. Las PowerPuffGirls Z. Chicas que luchan por el amor y la justicia, como solía recalcarlo Blossom ahora con 17 años. Seguía siendo la líder del grupo más poderoso del mundo, nadie igualaba sus poderes a excepción de un grupo que aunque era fuerte no era rival para derrotarlas: los RowdyRuffBoys.<p>

En esos momentos, ambos grupos se encontraban en una fuerte batalla. Aunque, sinceramente ya sabemos quiénes van a ganar. Estaban casi a las afueras de la ciudad, los chicos habían elegido molestar a los barcos que habían cerca del muelle y cuando llegaron comenzaron a atacarlas.

- Será mejor que se rindan antes de humillarlos de nuevo – dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Quisieras verdecita, ni en sueños dejaré que descanses – respondió Butch con doble sentido.

La pelinegra, enojada por la insinuación, se abalanzó contra el chico más rudo de los Rowdys pero justo cuando lo iba a golpear con su martillo una chica se interpuso en su camino.

No se detuvo, pensando que la chica le daría miedo y se apartaría pero vio sus ojos, decididos a no quitarse. Sus ojos, esos ojos eran idénticos a los de ella solamente que más oscuros y rasgados igualando los ojos de:

- Butch – susurró.

Con el mejor autocontrol que pudo reunir, desapareció su martillo quedando frente a frente con la chica.

Tenía el cabello negro brillante, sus ojos levemente rasgados y con un cuerpo muy bien formado. Tenía una blusa verde limón que dejaba al descubierto parte de su trabajado abdomen y abierta en la parte de los pechos, tenía una falda tableada que hacía juego con la prenda superior de su cuerpo. Su cabello alborotado era guardado por una pequeña boina verde con detalles dorados.

Se apartó de la chica como si su sola presencia la haya alejado.

Volteó a ver a sus dos amigas que también veían una situación parecida.

Los chicos sonrieron al ver que las PPGZ se habían alejado, iban a atacarlas de nuevo cuando sintieron un peso extra sobre sus cuellos mientras las responsables gritaban al unísono:

- Papá, te encontré.

Todos quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras que las tres chicas había dicho. Al principio las heroínas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas, pero luego de unos segundos Buttercup y Blossom rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ambas chicas se tomaron del estómago al no soportar tanta risa.

- Trío de pervertidos – dijo Blossom entre risas.

- No sabía que les gustaba que sus chicas les dijeran "papás", eso es depravado – siguió Buttercup secándose las lágrimas provocadas por tantas risas.

Los chicos las fulminaron con la mirada pero no cesaban sus carcajadas, hasta que minutos después se tranquilizaron.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Brick rojo.

- Oh, perdona – se disculpó la chica que se había colgado de él.

Su cabello largo y pelirrojo era sostenido por un listón que se dejaba caer hasta la cintura, de ojos profundamente rojos brillantes y de cuerpo delgado. Tenía una blusa rosa que dejaba ver su vientre plano y tenía abierta la parte de los senos, su mini falda tableada rosa estaba completamente ajustada a su cuerpo dejando por sentado su buen y desarrollado cuerpo.

- Mi nombre es Rubí – dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Brick no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de la chica.

- Ella es Cristal – agregó, señalando a la rubia que estaba abrazada a Boomer.

Tenía la misma ropa que Rubí, solamente que en azul, su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba atado en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Sus ojos de un azul cielo hermoso, pero su mirada era traviesa, casi parecida a la de Boomer.

- Y ella – ahora señaló a la que abrazaba a Butch – es Jade.

Miyako desvió la mirada de los rubios, se sintió triste de alguna manera aunque la situación era extremadamente rara.

Los chicos se apartaron asustados por la situación hasta que Cristal deshizo el abrazo de Boomer para volar en dirección a Bubbles.

Voló alrededor de ella y la admiró desde varios ángulos extrañando a todos los presentes.

- ¿Miyako Gotokuji? – preguntó infantilmente.

Su manera de hablar no cuadraba con su cuerpo, sensual.

- ¿Sí? – respondió, sorprendida de que se supiera su identidad.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó emocionada.

Abrazó a la heroína con cariño, mientras que Bubbles no salía de su sorpresa. Sus dos amigas estaban igual que ella que gritaron un fuerte:

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No debiste intervenir, sabes que tu papá es fuerte – le reclamó Rubí a Jade.

- Creo que fue instinto, perdón – respondió la azabache.

Buttercup volteó a ver a la chica que habló de último, por eso pensó en Butch cuando la vio, se parecían y al parecer era hija de él.

- Alto – llamó Blossom - ¿me pueden explicar que sucede aquí?

- Con mucho gusto… Mamá – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa traviesa al final.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Brick desde su lugar.

Bubbles aún no salía de su asombro, volteó a ver a Boomer disimuladamente y vio que estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Espera – interrumpió Jade -, dijiste que no les íbamos a decir quiénes somos.

- Ay, demasiado tarde – se disculpó Rubí.

Buttercup enfrió la mirada cuando Jade volteó hacia ella y casi chocan, al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta que volaba hacia atrás en dirección a la heroína más fuerte de la ciudad.

Se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que la chica desvió la mirada tímidamente.

- Rayos, pensé que tal vez en esta época podría vencerte en un duelo de miradas pero veo que nunca lo lograré – comentó con la vista hacia abajo.

Buttercup retrocedió un paso confundida al ver que Jade acercaba su mano a su cinturón de transformación y lo desactivaba regresando a ser Kaoru.

- Papá no se equivocaba, eres muy hermosa con razón siempre decía que sí cuando tú le pedías algo – dijo sonrojada ante la presencia de Kaoru.

La pelinegra se sonrojo ante el halago, hasta que proceso la información.

- Espera, te equivocas de…

- No, estoy segura que tú eres mi mamá – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los demás abrieron la boca sorprendidos, primero voltearon a ver a Kaoru, luego a Butch, volvieron a repetir la acción y finalmente voltearon a ver a Jade que los saludó con una mano.

- Esto es una broma planeada por ustedes ¿verdad? – habló Brick – Si es así, no es divertida.

Blossom lo miró furiosa y casi se lanzaba sobre él cuando Rubí intervino tomándola de los brazos.

- Suéltame – exigió la pelirroja.

- No, necesito que papá viva para que yo pueda nacer – dijo divertidamente.

Ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron ante la idea.

- No, espera, esto es absurdo, ella y yo, no…para eso tenemos que… - Brick se sonrojó al imaginar la escena de él y Blossom…

- Exijo una prueba de ADN – ordenó Butch.

- A sus órdenes mi señor – se burló Kaoru.

- Será lo mejor, nadie asegura que se puedan equivocar de personas – comentó Blossom.

Bubbles se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, al igual que Boomer.

- Sabía que tal vez así reaccionarían así que traje esto – dijo Cristal entregándole una carpeta negra a Blossom.

Las otras chicas vieron sorprendidas a Cristal, no sabían que la rubia tenía esos papeles.

La líder tomó la carpeta con desconfianza y la abrió.

- No puede ser – susurró desconcertada.

Tomó una foto que había dentro de la carpeta y la mostró a todo el grupo.

Eran ellos, más grandes. Butch y Brick sonreían arrogantes uno frente al otro, Momoko y Kaoru intentaba separar a los dos hombres, mientras que Rubí y Jade, de unos 14 años, molestaban a Cristal que estaba sonrojada. Miyako sonreía nerviosamente acariciando la cabeza de Boomer que estaba recostada en el prominente vientre que tenía la rubia.

Los dos rubios se sonrojaron al ver su escena. Dos hijos, al parecer.

- También hay actas de nacimientos y pruebas de sangre – dijo Cristal.

Blossom tomó dos hojas de papel y se las entregó a sus amigas que abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

- Nombre completo: Cristal Him. Nacida el 21 de diciembre en París, Francia. Nombre y apellido del padre: Boomer Him. Nombre y apellido de la madre: Miyako Gotokuji. Su ADN es anormal, en conclusión genéticamente modificada, firmado por el Profesor Drake Utonium, es la firma del profesor – dijo Miyako sorprendida.

- Nombre completo: Jade Him. Nacida el 5 de julio en Venecia, Italia. Nombre y apellido del padre: Butch Him. Nombre y apellido de la madre: Kaoru Matsubara. Su ADN es anormal, en conclusión genéticamente modificada, también está firmado por el Profesor Drake Utonium – dijo Kaoru sonrojada.

- Nombre completo: Rubí Him. Nacida el 14 de febrero en Miami, Florida. Nombre y apellido del padre: Brick Him. Nombre y apellido de la madre: Momoko Akatsutsumi. Su ADN es anormal, en conclusión genéticamente modificada, firmado por ese mismo profesor, Drake Utonium –leyó Brick en voz alta y con notorio desagrado.

- No concuerda la edad, están locas, vamos chicos, nos largamos de aquí – ordenó el pelirrojo.

Rubí jaló de su chaqueta y lo obligó a verla.

- Estamos dispuestas a hacernos la prueba de ADN – dijo con superioridad.

Por un momento vieron la usual arrogancia de Brick en el rostro de Rubí.

* * *

><p>Ken, Peach y el profesor Utonium estaban sorprendidos por la visita inesperada de las tres chicas. Sin embargo luego sonrieron burlones ante la mirada de los seis superpoderosos de la ciudad.<p>

- ¿Acaso quieren morir? - amenazó Butch.

Los dos científicos y el perro se asustaron.

- Calma - dijo Cristal desde su lugar.

Todos voltearon a verla. Ya habían tomado las muetras de sangre de los nueve, solamente faltaba esperar los resultados.

- Si en dado caso, los resultados fueran positivos, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes? - preguntó Blossom.

- Del futuro - repondieron a coro.

- ¿Y que vineron hacer a esta época? - preguntó Ken.

- Queríamos pasar más tiempo con nuestros padres - habló Jade por todas.

- ¿Acaso no pasan tiempo con sus padres? - preguntó Bubbles.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, complices de lo que dirían.

- La verdad es que no, siempre estan trabajando - repondió Rubí.

Ahí terminó la plática. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, tal vez hasta que den los resultados para aclarar mejor las cosas.

Las chicas se destransformaron y fueron a la cocina por algo de beber, querían alejar su mente de la situación.

- ¿Creen que sea cierto? - preguntó Miyako inesperadamente.

- La verdad es que no creería que Brick sea el padre - comentó Momoko.

Kaoru no dijo nada solamente se mantuvo al margen de la situación mientras observaba a Jade descansar junto a las otras. No sabía que pensar de la situación, a decir verdad nunca había pensado en su futuro, solamente vivía el presente.

El laboratorio estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera los chicos se atrevían a decir algo por la duda que tenían en esos momentos.

Brick, simplemente analizaba la situación sobre su relación con la pelirroja, acaso era posible que él y ella pudieran tener una hija, se supone que él es maldad, no tenía sentimientos ni siquiera tenía derecho a sentir amor. Por el contrario de la pelirroja que solamente demostraba afecto sin miedo alguno, sin la vergüenza de hacerlo. Esa niña lo irritaba de alguna manera, no era normal a su parecer, aunque él mismo sabía de sus sentimientos por la chica aún lo negaba, le daba miedo saber que esos sentimientos podían surgir de él por una simple mundana.

Butch, observaba a la pelinegra que miraba serenamente a Jade, supo de inmediato que ella comenzaba a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Para ser sincero, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, él siempre pensó que su vida estaba limitada a la delincuencia, era imposible que formara una familia, sin embargo siempre estuvo celoso de los humanos normales que podían tener una vida normal e incluso estaba celoso de Buttercup que podía tener esos apestosos sentimientos que la identificaban como humana, por el contrario a él que solamente se le podía llamar un _homunculus._

Boomer estaba confundido. Desvió su mirada hacia las dos rubias, ¿era posiblles que esa sea su futura familia? Sonrió. Miyako y él, salían como amigos en secreto para guardar las apariencias con sus amigas y hermanos, si realmente Cristal resultaba ser su hija sería una pequeña esperanza para él, ya que se supone solamente era un experimento fallido como le había dicho casi todo el mundo, a excepción de Miyako que lo aceptó tal como es a pesar que al principio la trató mal siempre demostró su cariño por él, y aunque él tenía miedo de corresponderle y lastimarla, se arriesgó. Ahora llegaba Cristal diciendo que era su hija, eso, sería realmente asombroso para él principalmente porque no será la única hija que tenga.

- Siento como si estuviera naciendo por segunda vez, me acuerdo que papá dijo que esperó mucho tiempo en la sala de espera, creo que es una situación similar - comentó Cristal inesperadamente.

El profesor entró por a la habitación con varios papeles y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos se acomodaron en su lugar para recibir la noticia.

- Chicos, los resultados dieron 99.99%, si son sus hijas.

- Que bien, ahora que ya lo saben ¿qué haremos primero? - preguntó Jade infantilmente

- ¿Cuántos años tienes como para que actúes así? Me niego a creer que serás mi hija, hubiera sido mejor un niño - se quejó Butch.

- Tengo 16 querido padre, y no te preocupes que tu adorado niño siempre lo mimas - contratacó la pelinegra.

Butch la miró desafiante hasta que reaccionó.

- ¿Niño? ¿Quieres decir que si tendré un niño?

- Ja, sabía que no eras hombre, mira que _tener _un niño, ¿acaso eres asexual? - preguntó Kaoru con sorna.

El pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada y sonrió.

- No preciosa, tu harás todo el trabajo por mí.

Kaoru se sonrojó. Se iba a lanzar de golpe contra Butch cuando Jade habló.

- Quisiera...quisiera que se llevaran bien durante el tiempo que este aquí, no me gusta ver a mis padres pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Es cierto, ¿cómo regresarán? - preguntó el profesor.

- Usted construye una máquina del tiempo cerca de estas fechas - respondió Rubí.

Al profesor se le iluminaron los ojos y salió corriendo en dirección a su laboratorio a encerrarse para comenzar con su nuevo experimento.

Todos quedaron en silencio luego de que el profesor los dejara hasta que Boomer habló.

- ¿Tus padres dejan que te vistas así, Cristal?

La rubia se sonrojo cuando vio su vestimenta respondiendo con un leve _No._

_- _Ya regresé - anunció Momoko -, le pedí al Alcalde que entraran a la escuela con nosotras para poder vigilarlas.

- No quiero - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Que oportuno, heredaron eso de nosotros - dijo Brick divertidamente.

- Ustedes también irán a la escuela para cuidarlas, nosotras no podemos hacer todo el trabajo sabiendo que también son de ustedes - agregó la pelirroja tranquilamente, esperando el momento en que los chicos comiencen a negarse.

Brick la jaló del brazo hacia una habitación apartada de todos y dijo:

- ¿Enserio las cuidarán?

- Corrección, las cuidaremos - dijo sonrojada.

- Rosita, espero sepas lo que haces porque de una vez te digo que nunca nacerá esa niña, lo que sea que suceda en el futuro haré todo lo posible por cambiarlo.

- Perfecto, haz lo que quieras ¿quién dijo que me agrada la idea de que tú seas el padre?

- Papá, mamá, tengo hambre - anunció la chica al llegar con ellos.

Los miró desconcertada por la expresión de enojo total que ambos pelirrojos tenían.

- ¿Sucede algo? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- No - dijo la pelirroja cambiando su semblante enojado por una sonrisa -, iremos a la plaza a comer.

- De acuerdo, les diré a mis tías y primas.

Momoko sonrió y le acarició la cabeza antes de irse del lugar. Rubí la vio alejarse y cuando la perdió de vista se volteó hacia Brick.

- Mamá dijo que se enamoró de tí por alguna razón, no puedo creer que a pesar de los años aún no hayas cambiado, nos abandonaste - susurró antes de irse detrás de su madre.

Brick se sorprendió por las palabras de Rubí. Le era imposible aceptar sus sentimientos. Le era imposible creer que tenía derecho a una familia.

* * *

><p>Ese ha sido el primer capítulo, creo que me gusta que los personajes viajen en el tiempo. La verdad es que esta es como una versión de mi otra historia, solo que aquí no todos se llevan, es más familia que suspenso. Además tratará de como los Rowdys van cambiando mientras más cerca están de sus respectivas hijas. Realmente espero que les guste, la idea no es completamente mía ni tampoco es muy original.<p>

Dejen sus Reviews, se los agradecería.


	2. Locas de amor

El despertador sonó a todo volumen pero ninguno de los tres chicos de la habitación pareció escucharlo. Al contrario se acurrucaron más en sus camas para seguir durmiendo. El pelinegro era el que más roncaba de los tres y eran tan fuertes que incluso los dos Rowdys restantes ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir con ruidos molestos como la alarma del despertador.

- ¡Papá! - gritó una voz al entrar a la habitación.

La dueña de la voz al ver que no despertaba su objetico, decidió caminar hacia la cama del chico y lanzarse sobre él como un león.

- Pero ¿qué cara.. - se detuvó al ver frente a él unos ojos rojos.

- Prepara el desyuno, quiero hot cakes - dijo Rubí tiernamente.

Brick se sonrojó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sobre él. El hecho de ser su futura hija y de la tragadulces le parecía lejano que si no se lo hubieran dicho pensaría que la que tenía encima era la mismísima líder de las PPGZ.

- No, y si no es mucho pedir déjame dormir.

Volvió a acomodarse para dormir y se cubrió con las sábanas. Rubí seguía sobre él sin obedecer a las órdenes de su padre. Se bajó y con enojo jaló las sábanas logrando que el pelirrojo cayera de la cama.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? - dijo Butch aún con los ojos cerrados - Brick prepárale el desayuno a tu hija y dile que deje de molestar.

Segundos depués entraron las dos chicas restantes y se lanzaron en las camas de los Rowdys dando saltos sobre ellos. Los dos chicos se levantaron asustados al sentirse como gelatina sobre la cama y con pereza se sentaron para indicarles con la mano que pararan de saltar..

- Papá, tienes que hacer el desayuno antes de irnos a la escuela - dijo Cristal sentada sobre sus rodillas a un lado de Boomer.

- Si, que quieres que te prepare - sonrió el rubio mientras se tallaba los ojos con los puños.

Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo sorprendido. Cristal pareció pensarlo por varios segundos hasta que habló.

- Quiero waffles.

- De acuerdo, ve a cambiarte, en un momento bajo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como el tío Boomer? - refunfuño Rubí cerca de Brick.

- Porque yo si soy hombre - respondió Brick con burla.

Las tres chicas voltearon a verse y rompieron en carcajadas. El pelirrojo se enojó por la acción y se lavantó hecho una bestia para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Butch se había vuelto a meter bajo las sábanas cuando de repente Jade habló:

- Por eso siempre mamá prefiere ir a comer con él que contigo, papá - dijo maliciosamente.

El pelinegro se levantó como un resorte y preguntó:

- ¿Quién es él?

- Si me preparas el desayuno lo sabrás.

Una vez dicho lo último salió de la habitación seguida de Rubí y Cristal.

Boomer sonrió levemente y pensó en lo tonto que era su hermano. Jade le había puesto una trampa y el muy idiota había caído redondito.

Brick en el cuarto de baño seguía maldiciendo en voz baja, se duchó rápidamente y se cambió. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenía que llegar esa niña?, odiaba la idea de ser papá y tener que preparar el desayuno.

Bajó a paso lento hacia la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Butch cocinar. Bueno, intento de cocinar pues no identificaba lo que su hermano le había servido a Jade.

- ¿Contenta? - preguntó de mala gana.

- No, esa cosa me podría matar - rezongó con asco.

El pelinegro se enojó por el desprecio de Jade y estaba a punto de lanzarle el plato a la cara cuando escuchó la voz desconcertada de alguien más.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó Kaoru en la puerta de la cocina.

- Mamá, que bueno que llegaste, papá estaba a punto de matarme con la asquerosa comida que preparó - dijo dramáticamente.

La pelinegra se tensó al escuchar la palabra _mamá. _Le iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse.

- Tú me pediste que te preparara el desayuno - acusó Butch infantilmente.

- No, yo solamente comenté algo que te interesó saber y te condicioné, yo puedo prepararme el desayuno si así lo deseo pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Esa chica si que sacó de sus casillas al pelinegro porque estaba a punto de ir hacia ella y agarrarla del cuello pero la heroína se interpuso entre ellos y dijo:

- El chismoso inmaduro quiere venganza - se burló.

Momentos después entraron las dos amigas de la chica.

- Buenos días mamá - saludó Rubí.

Se sorprendió al ver que estaba comiendo waffles. De seguro Boomer se lo había preparado.

- Oh, ya desayunaste - comentó Momoko -, ayer te dije que te lo prepararía.

_Mocosa_, pensó Brick. Lo había despertado por nada.

- Tío Boomer me lo preparó, ya que el vil zángano de mi padre parece un oso invernando.

Brick frunció el ceño al escuchar que lo comparaban con Butch, iba a reclamar pero Boomer lo interrumpió.

- Maldita corbata - venía luchando con la prenda del uniforme escolar.

Miyako caminó hacia él y le apartó las manos cuidadosamente para hacerse cargó del amarre de la corbata. Boomer no se opuso, simplemente la quedó viendo serenamente. Pensó que la apartaría con un manotazo pero su hermano se quedó tranquilo ante la cercanía de la chica. Una vez terminó, le sonrió y se fue a lado de Cristal que comía elegantemente los waffles que Boomer había preparado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - le preguntó, aunque parecía más una exigencia.

- ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó inocentemente - Miyako y yo salimos desde hace algún tiempo.

Dicho eso se fue del lugar para reunirse con las dos rubias. No le enojó, algo raro en él. Normalmente hubiera reaccionado mal ante la idea, pero desde su supuesto cambio por dejar de ser villanos aunque a veces se divertían haciendo travesuras que las piojosas arruinaban, ya cada quien tenía sus propios intereses y como tal cada uno había tomado su camino, que a pesar de ser hermanos ninguno se interesaba por el otro, pero supo por la voz inocente de Boomer, que solamente le estaba tomando por tonto.

- Mamá, ¿y hay chicos lindos en la escuela? - preguntó Rubí.

Algo dentro de él se tensó. Pensó que Momoko la reprendería pues se sabía que la chica era demasiado correcta como para permitir esa cuestiones.

- Demasiados - se soprendió, ¿qué acababa de escuchar? -, pero algo más, será mejor que me llames por mi nombre, cualquiera que te escuche llamarme mamá pensará que estas loca.

- Oh, será raro pero de acuerdo, ma..Momoko - intentó acostumbrarse.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - le preguntó Butch.

Lo miró, al principio confundido y luego enojado. Sucedía que por culpa de la pelirroja de nombre Rubí, ahora tenía que cambiarse al salón de las piojosas y convivir con ellas, eso sucedía. Ya había sido suficiente tener que estudiar en la misma escuela pero en el mismo salón junto a esa maníaca dulcera sería el infierno, ya no podría faltar las veces que se le dieran la gana porque de seguro la pelirroja lo reprendería sobre lo responsable que uno debe ser en la escuela y el cuento de todos los días. Ahora si sería obligado a asistir a la preparatoria.

- ¿Qué te importa?

Se fue de ahí antes, odiaba tanta gente a su alrededor. Salió al patio del laboratorio donde temporalmente se quedarían para cuidar de las chicas ya que las PPGZ vivían con sus familias y no querían tener que llevarlas a la cabaña de Fuzzy donde era algo más parecido a su casa. Odiaba la idea pero algo dentro de él le impedía irse, no sabía que era y eso le molestaba.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella a su espalda.

No respondió, realmente su mente estaba en blanco.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a la escuela, sabes la ubicación así que será difícil creer que te perdiste.

Se fue, dejándolo solo en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y asprió el aire freso de la mañana. No podía creer que iría a la escuela con ellas, solo rogaba porque la Rubí no lo llamara papá frente al público porque destruiría su reputación de líder de los Rowdys.

* * *

><p>Estaban a pocos metros de llegar al salón y todo el mundo ya se había enterado de que los temibles RowdyRuffBoys estaban en la preparatoria. Ellos iban detrás de las seis chicas como si fueran su escolta. Ya esperaba con ansias la hora de irse, odiaba tanta gente incompetente a su alrededor.<p>

Cuando llegaron al salón se sentaron hasta la fila de atrás mientras que las las tres heroínas de la ciudad se sentaban cerca de la ventana y a un lado sus respectivas hijas. Todos los chicos voltearon a verlas, al parecer eran las más atrativas del salón pero al llegar los nueve juntos no se atrevían ni a acercarse en presencia de los chicos, a menos que sea un tonto pues el primer tonto ya se acercaba con aires de galán hacia Jade. Era alto de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, de piel pálida y cuerpo grueso y fuerte. En el brazo derecho tenía un tatuaje de una media luna oscura.

- Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Josef, ¿quisieras un poco de diversión esta tarde? - preguntó con doble sentido.

Al parecer a Butch no le agradó el tono pues inmediatamente gruñó intentando controlar su agresividad. Pero la chica pareció ignorar el saludo cínicamente al girarse para hablar con Cristal. Obviamente el chico sintió eso como un reto para su ego, así que para llamar su atención intentó tomar su brazo pero la chica habló:

- Si fuera tú, yo no haría eso - amenazó.

- Oh nena, no te hagas del rogar.

- No lo hago, tu eres él que está rogando de a gratis.

El chico de nombre Josef, frunció el ceño notoriamente al ver que la chica ni siquiera se había esforzado en mostrar simpatía hacia él. La tomó del hombro pero inmediatamente Kaoru la apartó.

- Vamos Josef, no quieres problemas - habló sin esfuerzo y con un tono cansado.

- Oh Kaoru, no te pongas celosa que puede haber suficiente hombre para las dos.

- Avísame cuando ese hombre llegue porque solamente veo un intento de insecto parado frente a mí.

Jade rió ante el comentario y la pelinegra solamente sonrió con soberbia. Así era la chica más atlética de la preparatoria, brusca, despreocupada e impaciente. Algo muy sobresaliente entre todas las chicas del instituto, pues al parecer ni siquiera se había interesado en mostrar un lado diferente a ese. Jade se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en las piernas de Butch con delicadeza, tal vez como una amenaza para el chico al observar que el pelinegro ni se oponía al gesto como normalmente lo haría.

- Oh, no sabía que él estaba contigo, lo siento.

Y como cobarde salió huyendo.

- Primero me engañas y ahora me usas para espantar a todos esos estúpidos, ¿qué pretendes? - preguntó el pelinegro con desintéres, aunque por dentro sentía el alivio de que la chica alejara a ese gusano de su lado.

- Sé lo celoso que eres así que deberías estar agradecido - dijo divertidamente mientras despeinaba la cabellera de su padre.

El chico desvió la mirada encontrándose con la de Kaoru que veía todo de manera tranquila entonces entendió lo que estaba pensando, quitó a Jade de sus piernas y de un rápido movimiento sacó a la chica del salón dejando a los demás desconcertados, a excepción de Brick que tenía el rostro oculto con su gorra.

La campana sonó dando comienzo a la jornada escolar pero eso no pareció importarle a la pareja de pelinegros.

- Ahora ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me sacas del salón de esa manera tan brusca? - preguntó la chica con aburrimiento.

- Sé lo que estabas pensando, y te equivocas.

- Según tú, ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando?

- Pensaste que me veía muy tierno por...

- Aliviarte de que ese chico no se le acercara porque es cierto lo que dijo, que eres celoso - afirmó la pelinegra -, ¿acaso se equivoca?

- No, digo si, a mi me da igual lo que a ella le suceda solamente quiero que ya se largue - exigió el chico.

- De acuerdo, entonces puedes irte, por mí no hay problema, ahora si me permites, dudo que me dejen entrar de nuevo así que me voy por ahí - dijo al tomar el camino de las escaleras que daban hacia el tejado del edificio.

- Por cierto, cuando intentes mentir intenta que tus ojos no vean a otra parte que no sean los ojos de tu acompañante, es más fácil de creer - dijo la chica.

Acto seguido se perdió al dar vuelta hacia las escaleras y subir por estas para llegar a su lugar favorito en toda esa aburrida escuela. El tejado.

Butch se quedó sorprendido de las palabras de la chica, ¿acaso sabía sus pensamientos? Es estúpido que esa chica haya leído sus pensamientos con tan solo verlo cuando Brick era el único que lo había logrado en toda su vida. Eso lo enojó más y se fue hacia las canchas, necesitaba sacar su enojo de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Observó el lugar vacío de su amiga pelinegra y regresó la mirada hacia la pizarra. De repente sintió que un papelito impactaba contra su melena pelirroja y lo abrió para leer su contenido:<p>

_- ¿Quisieras ir al cine hoy? Atte: Randy._

Se sonrojó por la invitación y guardó el mensaje. Eso significaba claramente un _Sí _para el chico que había enviado la petición, después de todo no era la primera vez que hacían eso. Rubí había visto todo desde su lugar y apretó el lápiz que tenía. Le molestaba que su madre tuviera pretendientes, tanto en el presente como en el futuro.

Observó a su padre que aún seguía escondido tras su gorra y suspiró. Al menos ya sabía de donde venía lo perezosa que era. Se estiró en su lugar y se acurrucó en su asiento para dormir, la clase de Historia era muy aburrida, sobre todo si ya lo había estudidado gracias a su madre que siempre debatían sobre temas escolares facilitando la memorización y comprensión.

Lo que ella quería era divertirse con sus padres antes de que regresara a su casa, eso quería pero el destino parecía estar en su contra, lo bueno es que faltaban dos semanas para llegar a las vacaciones de verano, así tendría dos semanas más para convivir con ellos antes de que ellas regresaran, porque si llegaban y ellas no se encontraban tendrían graves problemas.

* * *

><p>Miyako seguía escribiendo lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón, sin perder detalle alguno del tema, lo que menos necesitaba ese año era una mala nota en historia o su abuela la sometería a largas horas de estudio durante el verano y las tres PPGZ ya habían hecho planes para divertirse como para arruinarlo con una mala nota.<p>

Suspiró.

También tenía que hacerse cargo de la pequeña Cristal pero al parecer Boomer se había dignado a colaborar para hacer de eso un trabajo menos estresante. Lo observó disimuladamente de reojo, había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el mismo niño revoltoso que conoció a sus trece años, ahora era casi un hombre de cuerpo fuerte y muy atractivo a su parecer. No negaba que una que otra vez se había preguntado que se sentía ser abrazada por sus fuertes brazos y aspirar su aroma al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en su pecho. Se sonrojó al regresar a la realidad, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Claramente el chico parecía no tener ningún interés en cumplir ese pequeño capricho, pues realmente era su más oscuro secreto. No quería que nadie se enterara de su pequeña atracción hacia el menor de los Rowdys, no sabría que hacer si el chico la rechazara.

- Miyako - susurró su amiga pelirroja.

- ¿Qué sucede? - respondió disimuladamente.

- Ni Boomer, ni Cristal se encuentran en su lugar.

Giró su mirada buscando a los desaparecidos, ¿pero cómo? Hace unos minutos se encontraba admirando al rubio, ¿cómo pudo escapársele así como así? Se golpeó la frente por ser tan despistada y levantó la mano.

- Profesor, me duele el estómago ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

- Claro señorita Gotokuji, no tarde.

Una vez le dieron el permiso salió con una mano en el estómago fingiendo dolor. Cuando salió corrió buscando por todas partes a esos dos. Par de escurridizos, ¿dónde estarían? Entonces escuchó un chapoteo en las piscinas de la escuela y se le hizo raro pues el equipo de natación solamente entrenaba en las tardes. Bingo, debían ser ellos. Corrió lo más silencioso que pudo hasta llegar a su destino donde Cristal nadaba con elegancia en el agua mientras Boomer la apreciaba desde su lugar, sentado en las gradas con un semblante tranquilo y tierno. Silenciosamente se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, no supo porque o que decir hasta que le sorprendió que él le hablara a ella por primera vez.

- ¿Tú crees que sea posible?

Ella se quedó en silencio entendiendo a lo que se refería, a Cristal.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no soy como ustedes, yo fui creado para hacer el mal, es imposible que yo tenga derecho a una familia o aquello a lo que ustedes le llaman...

- ¿Sentimientos? - Boomer asintió -. Hace unos meses, cuando dijeron que ya no serían...tan malvados, quise creerlo, después de todo, ¿quién no se merecere una segunda oportunidad?

El rubio escuchó las palabras de la chica atentamente, buscando algún tono cercano a mentira pero parecía muy sincera en sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué me mirabas en clase?

La chica se sonrojó al verse descubierta, así que Boomer se había dado cuenta y todavía se hacía el inocente.

- ¿Por qué crees que te miraba en clase?

- Porque te gusto - fue la respuesta burlona del chico.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Contraatacó, y sonrió al ver que había causado el efecto que quería. Boomer se había sonrojado por la respuesta pero con discreto disimulo, muy torpe a su parecer, intentó calmar sus nervios.

- Loca, las PPGZ están locas.

- ¿Y por qué no? - dijo con inocencia -. Locas de amor.

Y de nuevo, el notorio sonrojo de Boomer lo delató ante su comentario, ese chico, después de todo, seguía siendo el más inocente de los tres por mucho que intentara seguir el ejemplo de sus dos hermanos mayores.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no había encontrado inspiración para la historia hasta hace poco que leía y corregí varios puntos. Dejen sus reviews por favor, se los agradecería. Hasta pronto...<p> 


	3. Tres perspectivas

**Nota: Olvidé mencionar que los RRB tienen poderes aunque rara vez los usan.**

**Los RRB y las PPGZ tienen 17 años. Las tres chicas tienen 16**

**Recuerden que es una historia ficticia por lo tanto puede suceder de todo. Ingresaron a la escuela dos semanas antes de salir a vacaciones. Los RRB casi no asisten a la escuela pero son famosos por diversas razones y no tienen una identidad secreta como las chicas, lo único que cambia cuando se transforman son sus trajes de combates que parecen más sotisficados.**

**Perdonen mi pereza pero tal vez después describa como son los trajes, sinceramente busco inspiración para imaginarlos.**

**Sin más preambulos, comencemos la lectura:**

* * *

><p>Se recostó en el suelo viendo hacia el cielo. Su lugar favorito era ese, el tejado donde podía descansar tranquilamente y admirar el cielo. Era cierto que no le gustaba la escuela y se escondía ahí para que nadie la molestara pero simplemente le gustaba más poder admirar el cielo, tal vez se había vuelto sensible por culpa de su amiga Miyako pues cualquiera que la escuchara decir eso diría que es raro en ella, incluso para ella misma era raro escuchar sus pensamientos cursis. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero una voz conocida y chillona le hizo fruncir el ceño rápidamente.<p>

- Oh pero si es Kaoru, la amiga machorra de Momoko - dijo Himeko.

Odiaba a esa pecosa, pero no lo suficiente como para darle importancia. Se hizo la de oídos sordos e intentó descansar, pasó su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para tapar su rostro y se olvidó de su compañía, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante la sensación de sentirse observada. Descubrió su rostro y se encontró con una mirada fucsia con pupilas extrañas en forma de estrellas, potente e insistente. Himeko...

- ¿Qué quieres? - su tono brusco y seco asustó a la chica frente a ella.

- Preguntarte si te encuentras bien, tienes la piel muy pálida - dijo después de varios segundos de quedarse en silencio.

Kaoru levantó una ceja confundida y desvió la mirada hacia su piel, según ella era normal el tono. Himeko levantó la mano y tocó su frente inexpresivamente.

- Tienes fiebre, deberías ir a la enfermería - siguió.

La pelirroja le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, Kaoru la tomó dudosa y se fue de ahí extrañada de lo que acababa de suceder. Se fue al baño de mujeres para mojarse la cara y bajar levemente la temperatura. Se apoyó sobre el lavado y se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos, cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba llorando. Se talló los ojos, cómo era posible que estuviera enferma y no se haya dado cuenta.

Salió del baño y con lentitud caminó hacia su salón, faltaba poco para la siguiente hora. Sintió que tropezó torpemente y una mano en su espalda no la dejó caer. Recobró la compostura y se encontró con la mirada confundida de su contraparte.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico.

Kaoru asintió fingiendo desinterés y se fue dejando a Butch más confundido. El chico bajó la mirada a su mano y la observó, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza al interpretar lo que tenía la chica.

* * *

><p>La observó de reojo. Su falda escolar tableada de color azul marino dejaba al descubierto sus lindas y largas piernas, la camisa blanca de manga corta resaltaba sus pechos, la camisa era pequeña que solamente tapaba hasta el límite del comienzo de la falta que cuando levantó los brazos para estirarse en su lugar dejó ver su vientre plano y su cintura delgada. Se sonrojó por la cercanía de la rubia. Miyako era muy atractiva para los chicos según había escuchado las veces que por pura casualidad iba a la escuela y ahora sabía por qué, la chica no estaba nada mal. Incluso su cabello rubio, tan dorado como el sol y el rostro de muñeca de porcelana sumando sus ojos azul cielo, la hacían ver tierna y sexy al mismo tiempo.<p>

- Ahora eres tú el que me ve - afirmó la chica.

Sonrió ante la actitud de la chica. Las pocas veces que la había tratado en el pasado la había visto como una chica tranquila y con la que solo podías hablar como en cuento de hadas, pero ahora que ella se abría a él la veía como una adolescente común que también podía divertirse jugando con él, claro que jugando de una buena manera.

- ¿Por qué no?, si tu me ves ¿por qué yo no? - atacó divertido.

- Ja, entonces deléitate - repondió Miyako igual de divertida.

Desvió la mirada de la chica para observar a Cristal que seguía nadando como sirena dentro del agua. Inesperadamente el agua tomó forma de la cabeza de un tigre y se paró de su lugar para contratacar en cualquier momento. Miyako pareció no asustarse pues se quedó en su lugar sin hacer nada, luego de unos segundos la figura desapareció y Cristal salió del agua sonriendo.

- ¿Vieron eso, lo vieron? - gritó emocionada -. Papá, mamá, lo logré.

Los dos rubios abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y voltearon a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la haya escuchado, suspiraron al mismo tiempo cuando sintieron el alivio. Boomer levantó las cejas confundido.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ella lo había hecho? - preguntó al sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

- Porque hace meses que yo llevo perfeccionando esa técnica, creo que se la enseñaré en el futuro - respondió simplemente.

El momento se tornó incómodo al recordar su futuro. Cristal salió del agua y se fue a cambiar a los vestidores.

- Tiene tus mismas lindas pecas, pero se lo cubre con el maquillaje - dijo Miyako.

La volteó a mirar y sonrió al saber que ella consideraba linda sus pecas. Iba a hablar pero un sonido en el bolsillo del uniforme de la chica lo impidió. Sacó el celular curiosa y lo abrió, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje. La observó mientras leía y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sin decir nada se levantó de su lugar y se fue corriendo de ahí. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que Cristal volaba hacia él sin miedo a que la descubran.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Cristal te pueden ver - dijo el chico.

Cristal sonrió inocentemente y se colgó de su cuello.

- No te preocupes Boomer, nadie me vio - dijo para luego soltarse e irse del lugar.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ninguna tenía respeto por él, dejarlo solo sin explicación alguno hería su orgullo. Metió sus manos al bolsillo y caminó hacia su aula. Al llegar se encontró con un alboroto, todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo sin embargo se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las PPGZ y su hermano Butch. Cristal estaba en su lugar con el cabello húmedo platicando con Jade. Se sentó a lado de Brick que seguía con la gorra cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó curioso.

Brick no respondió inmediatamente, esperó por unos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo se decidió.

- Al parecer la más ruda de las tres se desmayó en la entrada del salón - dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Buttercup? - susurró para que nadie lo escuchara.

- Tengo entendido que se llama Kaoru - Brick finalizó la conversación.

Y Boomer no hizo nada para seguirla. Ahora entendía porque la rubia se había ido corriendo luego de expresar su gran sorpresa al leer el mensaje. De seguro le habían avisado de la situación y no había dudado en ir a ver a su amiga. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el nombre real de dos de las PPGZ, solamente sabía el de Miyako por reuniones amistosas anteriores.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la enfermería junto a su amiga pelinegra. Le había pegado un gran susto cuando la vio caer frente a toda la clase, sin embargo después de que la enfermera la revisara le dijo que era un simple refriado. Desvió la mirada de su amiga para observar al chico pelinegro que miraba a Kaoru. No se molestó en disimular su mirada, el chico era fácil de predecir y muy fácil de engañar. La puerta se abrió y Miyako entró.<p>

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó.

- Se pondrá bien, con reposo y algunos medicamentos - contestó Momoko.

Ambas chicas desviaron su mirada hacia la pelinegra que estaba recostada en una camilla, durmiendo pacíficamente. Luego la rubia miró a Butch.

- ¿Preocupado? - preguntó Miyako.

El chico se tensó pero disimuló arrogancia con su sonrisa.

- No, simplemente me divierte ver que es tan débil como la patética humana que es, bueno me retiro - dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Las dos rieron divertidamente y Kaoru comenzó a despertar. Pararon, esperando que la chica se incorporara en la camilla y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Te desmayaste por causa de la fiebre alta que tenías - respondió Momoko.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - cuestionó Miyako preocupada.

- Si, después de esa pequeña siesta me siento mejor - dijo al estirar sus brazos.

Momoko dudó en decirlo y optó por no hacerlo, después de todo la chica era tan despistada que no se daría cuenta. Kaoru sonrió a Miyako para que esta dejara de atocigarla con todas las preguntas a la que estaba siendo sometida. En definitiva, las tres eran tan diferentes y eso era lo que más las unía.

* * *

><p>Rubí estaba sentada en su asiento esperando a que su mamá regresara de la enfermería. Jade y Cristal platicaban ignorándola por completo y eso le molestó un poco. Se giró en su lugar para hablar con su padre, Brick.<p>

- Hola - saludó.

El chico no respondió, parecía dormido pues la gorra no dejaba ver su rostro y su respiración tranquila lo afirmaba pero ella no era tonta, solamente la estaba ignorando. Tomó la gorra sin permiso y se la colocó sabiendo de sobra que el chico se enojaría pero siguió sin prestarle atención. Suspiró y formó un puchero. Observó a su tío Boomer que reía en su lugar divertido y frunció el ceño.

Con la mirada buscó a una presa y lo encontró. _Bingo_ pensó al cruzar mirada con el mismo chico que coqueteaba con su madre. Se quitó la gorra y la lanzó hacia atrás sin importarle donde cayera enojando a Brick, pero el chico fingió no darse cuenta, quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar Rubí.

Le sonrió al chico que inmediatamente se sonrojó y se acercó a ella. El chico se acomodó la camisa del uniforme que le quedaba un poco grande para su cuerpo delgado.

- Hola, me llamo Randy - saludó.

- Hola, soy Rubí mucho gusto - habló suficientemente alto para que Brick escuchara.

Iban a seguir hablando pero el profesor de la materia ingresó a la clase sin importarle el ruido pues todos sabían lo estricto que era e inmediatamente se calmaban.

Brick sonrió ante el plan fallido de la chica y se acomodó más en su lugar, no sin antes tomar su gorra del suelo y colocársela de nuevo.

Suspiró, su padre en verdad era muy aburrido. Sintió que alguien la observaba y supo quien era, Randy. Arrancó un papelito de su cuaderno y escribió para poder dárselo al chico pero Brick lo tomó antes de que llegara a manos del chico y lo rompió. Randy enojado se paró de su asiento frente a toda la clase y gritó:

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

El profesor levantó la vista del libro de apoyo y frunció el ceño notablemente irritado.

- Joven Finkleman, ¿algo que quiera compartir con el grupo? - retó el profesor.

El chico cayó en la cuenta de que Brick lo había planeado, se giró para disculparse con el maestro sin embargo este dijo:

- A la dirección.

Randy apretó los labios y salió del salón, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Rubí que reía disimuladamente. Una vez perdió de vista al chico frunció el ceño, nunca entendería a su papá, era tan bipolar.

Brick por su parte sonrió ampliamente por arruinarle el plan a la mocosa, como él la llamaba. Boomer negó levemente con la cabeza y pensó en lo tonto que era su hermano por actuar como un crío cuando él era el mayor.

Minutos después Butch entró al salón sin pedir permiso, se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó notablemente irritado. Jade lo volteó a ver serenamente sin percatarse de la mirada insistente de Josef. Regresó su mirada al frente y sonrió sonrojada. Su padre era muy guapo incluso enojado, por eso su madre se había enamorado de él y no tenía ojos más que para él. Pero de nuevo ese triste recuerdo regresó a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y escribió algo en su libreta.

- ¿Todo bien Jade? - susurró una voz masculina atrás de ella.

Era su papá que se había dado cuenta de su lucha interna. La pelinegra asintió sin responder para que el profesor no los regañara y prestó atención al tema de la clase. Su padre siempre había sido atento pero no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño rencor que le guardaba.

- ¿Podemos pasar? - preguntó Momoko en la entrada del salón junto a sus dos amigas.

Levantó la vista para enfocar a su madre que tenía el rostro sonrojado. El profesor aceptó la petición y siguió la clase sin preguntar nada a las recién llegadas. Siguió con la mirada a Kaoru que se sentó a su lado izquierdo, junto a la ventana y sonrió por verla de nuevo.

Las clases transurrieron rápidamente y la jornada escolar finalizó. Los nueve se dirigían al laboratorio porque habían acordado convivir más para que no haya tanto problema durante el tiempo que las chicas estuvieran con ellos.

- Papá - llamó Rubí.

Brick hizo un sonido con la garganta indicando que continuara.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mamá? - preguntó inocentemente sabiendo de sobra lo que ocasionaría en él.

El chico no dijo nada, se limitó a hacerlo y tuvo interés por la pregunta de la chica. Observó a la pelirroja que iba delante de él platicando con sus dos amigas, su largo cabello amarrado por su típico moño rojo era lo más destacado en ella y tuvo la curiosidad de que tan largo sería si lo soltara, su falda tableada de color azul marino mostraba sus piernas bien formadas y su camisa blanca manga corta se ajustaba a sus pechos torneandolos perfectamente por la tela, sus espalda pequeña y seductora, su delgada cintura y sus caderas candentes, era un Rowdy pero no estaba ciego, la chica tenía un buen cuerpo. Principalmente porque su piel y aroma eran únicos a su parecer. Es cierto que él era considerado muy atractivo entre el sexo opuesto pero nunca había tenido un acercamiento con una mujer más que con ella, tal vez no tenía mucha experiencia pero la pelirroja era única a su punto de vista, hasta entonces era la única chica que había atraído su atención a pesar de no ser una atracción sexual. Sonrió, tal vez por eso la molestaba mucho en sus encuentros.

- Nada, esa traga dulces que puede tener de bueno - mintió descaradamente.

Momoko escuchó el apodo y volteó para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - gritó.

Brick sonrió socarronamente y la ignoró completamente pasando de ella para entrar al laboratorio que ya habían llegado. La chica abrió los ojos al sentir como el chico tomaba su falda y la elevaba como años atrás lo había hecho, sin embargo solo fue el susto pues no alzó lo suficiente para mostrar algo.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y lanzó su portafolio escolar a la cabeza de Brick que la fulminó con la mirada. Momoko se intimidó levemente y recogió sus pertenencias rápidamente para salir huyendo. Sin embargo Brick la tomó del brazo derecho ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- ¿Qué te crees enana piojosa? - gritó enojado.

Momoko se enojó por el nuevo apodo e intentó safarze del agarre pero el chico tenía más fuerza a comparación suya, después de todo no dejaba de ser hombre.

- Vamos Brick, dejen sus problemas maritales y entren, me muero de hambre - dijo Butch burlonamente.

Ambos pelirrojos lo fulminaron con la mirada y Brick se le lanzó encima para pagar por lo que había dicho. Boomer intentó separarlos pero lo único que consiguió fue un gran golpe en la mejilla, cortesía de Butch. El rubio se enojó y se les unió a la pelea haciendo de la escena algo patética pues realmente no tenían motivo por el que pelear.

Rubí y Jade asintieron, con su fuerza sobrenatural tomaron a sus respectivos padres para separarlos mientras Miyako intentaba calmar a Boomer que tenía hinchada la mejilla derecha, con delicadeza tocó la parte afecta y el rubio enojado la apartó con un manotazo.

- ¡Aléjate, no me toques! - gritó.

La chica apretó la mandíbula y le proporcionó una bofetada en el mismo lugar que Butch le había pegado intensificando el dolor. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos al presenciar la situación pues Miyako no solía responder así ante una falta de respeto, pero principalmente el más sorprendido fue Boomer pues él sabía que la chica gozaba de paciencia, tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya sin embargo poco le importó después de todo era un Rowdy, no le había dado razones para que esperara mucho de él. La rubia frunció el ceño y entró al laboratorio sin mirar atrás. Kaoru bostezó levemente siguiendo a su amiga mientras Momoko iba a su lado.

Los tres chicos las vieron desaparecer por la puerta quedando solamente con las tres chicas.

- Se enojó - dijo Cristal.

- Voy a ver a mamá, tiene que tomar su medicina - secundó Jade para seguir a las PPGZ.

Rubí tenía las manos sobre cada lado de su cadera fulminando al pelirrojo con su mirada, que le reprochaba su mal comportamiento. Brick ni se inmutó simplemente se sacudió la ropa y entró al edificio. Sus dos hermanos lo siguieron sin decir nada mientras que Rubí y Cristal volaban hacia el cielo perdiéndose de su vista.

_Al fin se va, _pensó pero algo lo hizo meditar sus pensamientos. ¿Y si le sucedía algo? Seguro y la traga dulces lo mata.

Boomer pareció más interesado en la partida de las chicas pues se quedó atrás buscando con la mirada hacia donde se habían ido. Sin embargo era una buena excusa para evitar encontrarse con la rubia de las PPGZ.

- ¿Qué quieres almorzar? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Quiero que te tomes tu medicina, yo me preparo la comida - respondió Jade extendiéndole una cajita.

La chica asintió y se fue de la habitación mientras Jade se dirigía a la cocina, dejando solos a los cinco chicos. Momoko estaba entretenida con la televisión del lugar mientras Miyako leía una revista a su lado, ignorando por completo a los tres Rowdys. Butch le quitó importancia y siguió a Kaoru.

Boomer se fue a la habitación que el profesor Utonium les había dado, quedando él sólo con la pelirroja. _Traidores, _pensó Brick.

Miyako se levantó de su lugar y salió del edificio sin explicarle nada a Momoko que parecía concentrada en el aparato frente a ella. Ahora si lo habían dejado completamente solo con esa traga dulces.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche. Kaoru y Momoko se habían ido a sus casas después de que la pelinegra tomara sus medicamentos. Sin embargo Rubí y Cristal no habían regresado desde la tarde que se habían ido. Faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las diez de la noche y no había noticias de ellas. Brick se pusó una chaqueta y salió a buscar a las chicas aunque por dentro no sabía por donde comenzar. Se preguntó por qué le sucedían esas cosas a él.<p>

Invocó su transformación que pocas veces usaba y levitó en el aire buscando un lugar donde posiblemente estarían las dos chicas. Se detuvo a pensar donde sería el lugar y una idea se le vino a la cabeza, habían demostrado parecerse a ellos en algunos aspectos así que si posiblemente pensaban como ellos, irían al..._Bingo._

Voló hacia el bosque de Tokio donde dos estelas, una roja y otra azul, volaban de un lado a otro. Parecían atacarse entre sí, así que siguió a la estela roja para ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero antes de llegar a ella, la rubia se lanzó en contra de ella sin embargo Rubí logró quitársela de encima con agilidad. Le envió una esfera de fuego que Cristal esquivó fácilmente. La rubia elevó las palmas de sus manos y con un movimiento formó una gran ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que hasta él tuvo que ejercer fuerza para no moverse de su lugar, pero la pelirroja no pudo evitar ser lanzada hacia una filosa rama que si no se detenía le atravesaría el pecho.

Pensó que tal vez se detendría pero la chica parecía no controlar el vuelo y con la angustía de que le sucediera algo, voló hacia ella atrapándola en sus brazos para evitar cualquier...tragedia. Se detuvo a pocos metros del lugar y con enojo gritó:

- ¿Quién te crees que eres Rubí? - regañó sorprendido de su propia preocupación por esa niña -, imagínate si yo no hubiera presenciado la escena, ¿sabes cómo habrías acabado? Como adorno de árbol de navidad.

Rubí cerró los ojos ante la potente voz del líder de los Rowdys.

- Habrás heredado nuestros poderes - siguió con el regaño inesperado -, pero no eres inmortal, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió sin reclamar, conocía a su padre y de llevarle la contraria le iría peor. La rubia se acercó a los dos pelirrojos con el miedo de que a ella también le tocara un regaño y no se equivocó.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Brick -, ¿aún no sabes controlar tu fuerza? Si no sabes usarla no lo hagas, procuren que un adulto este presente cuando hagan este tipo de cosas.

La rubia se asustó por el tono de voz y unas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. Sollozó levemente y eso irritó a Brick pero intentó calmarse. Bajó a Rubí de sus brazos y rodeó a Cristal en un abrazo para tranquilizarla, no había sido su intención asustarla pero es que las dos casi le daban un infarto.

- Mamá - gritó Rubí.

La chica pasó a un lado de Brick y voló hacia Blossom que lo miraba atónita. Boomer estaba a su lado, con el mismo rostro de la líder de las PPGZ y por reflejo se separó de su futura sobrina. Su hermano se acercó a Cristal y acto seguido el rubio le preguntó si se encontraba bien pero la chica solamente se lanzó al pecho de su padre para seguir sollozando. Blossom se acercó a Rubí y la tomó por los hombros.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

Rubí asintió serenamente y volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

- Papá se llevó un buen susto - intentó sonar divertida pero su voz mostraba claramente que estaba nerviosa.

- Gracias Brick - dijo Blossom.

Tomó a Rubí de la mano y se la llevó. Cristal seguía llorando en el pecho de Boomer y el chico intentaba consolarla pero no sabía cómo que incluso se estaba desesperando. Brick le contó a su hermano menor lo que había sucedido mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

- Cristal - llamó una suave voz.

Era Bubbles que acababa de llegar por el llamado de su líder, se acercó a los dos rubios y Cristal se separó del chico sorprendida de ver a su madre. La heroína abrió la boca levemente sorprendida por verla llorar y acunó las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Qué hacías a estas horas acá? ¿Por qué estás llorando? - invadió a Cristal con preguntas.

- Estaban practicando, al parecer hubo un problema pero Brick evitó el accidente, ya sabes como es de explosivo y le gritó fuerte, también creo que el susto que se llevó la hizo reaccionar... - intentó decir Boomer.

- Vamos Cristal, todo esta bien- interumpió al chico ignorando su presencia -, luego me cuentas que sucedió pero por ahora tienes que abrigarte, esta haciendo mucho frío.

Cristal asintió y se fue junto a Bubbles que lo había ignorado completamente. Frunció el ceño enojado y voló para alcanzarlas. Se detuvo frente a su contraparte y la enfrentó.

- ¿Ahora que es lo qué te sucede? - preguntó.

Bubbles lo retó con la mirada y pasó a su lado golpeando su hombro en la acción, Boomer la tomó del brazo derecho y la obligó a verlo chocando sus narices.

- Repito, ¿qué te sucede?

La heroína sintió el aliento del chico tan cerca, lo miró sin decir nada y con brusquedad se soltó del agarre. No le dijo nada simplemente se limitó a dirigirle la palabra. Cristal comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y Bubbles la volteó a ver para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- No me gusta que peleen - dijo Cristal.

Bubbles desvió la mirada y dijo:

- Perdón, pero no te preocupes por eso, ahora debes ir al laboratorio para que puedas descansar.

- Quiero ir a casa, quiero volver a dormir con ustedes como cuando era pequeña - pidió.

Boomer miró a Bubbles que abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la rara petición de la chica. Sin embargo el el menor de los Rowdys tuvo una gran idea para fastidiar a la chica.

- ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos los tres? - preguntó, Cristal asintió - De acuerdo, dormiremos contigo.

Bubbles abrió la boca sorprendida y sonrojada. Lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

- ¿Qué, acaso estas loco? ¿A qué hora... - dejó de hablar cuando sintió la mirada insistente de Cristal.

Suspiró enojada y fingió una de sus típicas sonrisas que solía mostrar a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con algo. Boomer sonrió para sus adentros, en definitiva le gustaba molestar a su contraparte sin embargo algo dentro de él se removió impaciente y nervioso.

Cristal solamente sonrió, nunca pensó que su padre cedería tan fácilmente ante su capricho. Sería una linda noche para ella al recordar lo que se sentía dormir con sus dos progenitores, Bubbles sin embargo pensó que eso era una tortura mientras Boomer sentía satisfacción por molestar a la heroína. Sin duda sería una inolvidable noche para los tres, a pesar de ser tres distintas perspectivas.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo por hoy, sinceramente tardé mucho para la inspiración, sin embargo no he olvidado la historia. Yo también quisiera saber que sucederá cuando duerman juntos.<strong>

**Dejen Reviews, se los agradeceria de corazón.**


	4. Ingenua

- Dormiré con Cristal y Boomer - repitió.

- _¿Los tres juntos? ¿En la misma cama?_

_- _Si, ya te lo dije - dijo cansadamente -, regresaré a mi casa en la madrugada para no levantar sospechas, sólo quería avisarte en caso de alguna malinterpretación y para informarte que dormiremos en tu habitación.

- _Si, no te preocupes por mí después de todo será tu esposo en el futuro - _recordó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que rompía en sonoras carcajadas.

Miyako iba a reclamar pero su pelirroja amiga se adelantó a colgar. Suspiró frustrada aún con el teléfono en mano y cerró los ojos al sentir la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

- Hora de dormir - anunció burlonamente -, Cristal te espera.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar e ignoró el comentario dispuesta a salir de la habitación pasando por su lado rogando porque no le dirigiera la palabra sin embargo el Rowdy pareció no querer dejarla en paz. La tomó fuertemente del brazo derecho y evitó su salida.

- Sigues enojada pequeña inmadura - afirmó.

Miyako no respondió, no quería hablar con él.

- El pijama que tienes puesto no esta del todo mal - agregó mientras descaradamente se relamía los labios.

La rubia se había olvidado de ese detalle al transformarse, no tenía contemplado lo que sucedería, menos que el chico sea un pervertido. Por qué justo esa noche tenía que ponerse esa pijama. Un pequeño short blanco que llegaba por debajo del muslo y una blusa de tirantes ajustado que resaltaba sus pechos. Se sintió sucia ante la mirada del chico e intentó soltarse del agarre pero Boomer tenía mucha fuerza, después de todo no dejaba de ser hombre y ella una mujer.

- Suéltame - pidió serenamente.

Boomer la atrajo hacia él quedando tan cerca que la chica se sonrojó. La tomó de la cintura y la observó detenidamente. Miyako comenzó a pegarle el pecho para que la soltara enojando al rubio, la tomó de ambas manos llamando la atención de la chica.

- Deja de jugar y suéltame - ordenó -, no sé como en mi futuro apareces tú, eres despreciable.

Boomer se enojó más y apretó las muñecas de la rubia lastimando la zona. Miyako intentó aguantar el dolor pero al final cerró los ojos de la intensidad de fuerza que el chico ejercía sobre ella.

- Boomer por favor me estas lastimando - dijo temblorosamente.

- Mamá, papá - llamó una dulce voz cerca de ellos.

Boomer la soltó, separándose para que la chica no los encontrara en esa posición. Miyako se secó la lágrima que había dejado escapar y sonrió al ver llegar a Cristal. Se acercó a su hija y salieron de la habitación dejando al rubio solo. Observó sus manos desconcertado y sacudió su cabeza borrando sus pensamientos. Siguió a las dos mujeres hasta llegar a una habitación diferente a la de él.

Miyako observó su rostro desconcertado.

- No creíste que dormiríamos con mis tíos o las chicas ¿verdad papá? - dijo Cristal divertida.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar estudiando la habitación. Solamente había una gran cama de sábanas blancas y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido y una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar el resplandor de la luna. Habían muy pocas cosas como revistas y algunos comics, libros de escuela y una mochila café en la esquina del cuarto. Se tiró en la cama después de quitarse las pantuflas. Boomer solamente llevaba un pantalón de dormir gris y su playera azul marino, se había cambiado nada más había llegado al laboratorio porque tenía mucho sueño pero al parecer su contraparte había tardado en regresar de la sala y Cristal lo había obligado a ir a buscarla.

Observó a Cristal que tenía un pantalón de dormir negro y una playera azul parecida a una que tenía él, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mi playera? - preguntó.

La chica se sonrojó y se acostó a su lado.

- Perdón pero estoy acostumbrada a usar tus playeras para dormir, son cómodas y tienen tu aroma - dijo tiernamente.

Boomer acarició su cabellera y la abrazó. Miyako que había visto los gestos del chico, soltó sus dos típicas coletas dejando caer su cabellera ondulada sobre la espalda, se lo trenzó y apagó la luz para meterse a la cama a lado de Cristal, quedando la pequeña rubia entre sus dos progenitores.

El rubio se apartó levemente de Cristal y se quitó la playera al sentir mucho calor, la lanzó sin importarle donde había caído y abrazó a su hija, quien acurrucó su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su padre quedando de espaldas a su madre.

Miyako solo frunció el ceño al sentir que una prenda había caído sobre su rostro, se lo quitó de encima y la dejó caer en el suelo. Le dio la espalda a Cristal viendo hacia la única ventana del cuarto y sintió que un brazo se posaba sobre el lado derecho de su cintura, supo que era Boomer pero no le dio importancia pues ya quería dormir, había sido un día muy cansado y ya era hora de descansar, no de pelear.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que Cristal se movía en la cama, pensó que se había despertado pero solamente se había removido en su lugar. Dirigió su vista a la alarma sobre la mesita de noche de su lado y vio la hora: 4:59, un minuto para irse. Apagó el aparato antes de que sonara y con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los dos rubios, se levantó de la cama. Se estiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir pero una voz llamó su atención.<p>

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Boomer.

- Si, los veo en la escuela - susurró antes de salir.

Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de irse. Se asustó al encontrar a Butch.

- Te asuste - dijo divertido.

Miyajo asintió y se sirvió el vaso con agua. Observó a Butch que bebía un vaso de leche.

- ¿No habrán hecho cosas malas frente a la niña verdad? - preguntó maliciosamente.

La rubia escupió el agua que bebía para toser levemente, se sonrojó fuertemente por la pregunta del pelinegro sin embargo el chico rio en voz baja para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Limpió el agua que había dejado caer y observó la cocina. Comenzó a buscar varias cosas en las cajoneras y encendió la estufa.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno y los dejó en el microondas, dejó una nota sobre este y salió del laboratorio en dirección a su casa, obviamente transformada o tendría graves problemas para poder llegar hasta su ventana.

* * *

><p>Boomer sintió que alguien se alejaba de su lado y abrió los ojos alarmado, Cristal lo quedó viendo confundida al verlo incorporarse bruscamente a su lado.<p>

- ¿Me prepararás el desayuno? - preguntó infantilmente.

El chico sonrió y con la cabeza asintió. Con la mirada buscó su playera pero no la encontró, le quitó importancia y bajó a la cocina mientras Cristal se daba un baño. Se restregó los ojos somnoliento, un papel azul pegado en el microondas llamó su atención. Lo despegó de su lugar y leyó:

_Cristal, te deje el desayuno en el microondas son hot cakes, te veo en la escuela corazón. También preparé para Boomer, no te los vayas a comer todo o te hará daño. Te quiero._

El rubio sonrió por lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser la chica. Cristal llegó tarareando una canción con el uniforme escolar. Le dio la nota y subió a vestirse.

* * *

><p>Se sintió frustrada ante la presencia de Boomer, desde la mañana se había sentido observada por él y no era para nada cómodo. Se levantó de su asiento frente a las miradas confundidas de sus dos amigas, se disculpó y salió del salón. Lo bueno es que tenían la hora libre por ausencia de docente. Se sintió vigilada de nuevo y entro al baño de mujeres donde sabía que el chico ni se atrevería a entrar, tal vez se quedaría ahí hasta que terminara la hora. Se lavó el rostro, se sentía cansada, no había dormido completamente y había despertado muy temprano para regresar a su casa y no levantar sospechas.<p>

- El baño de mujeres es más limpio que el de hombres - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Miyako se asustó al verlo ahí que incluso resbaló pero se detuvo del lavamanos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces en el baño de mujeres?

Boomer sonrió por su reacción y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Miyako no tuvo tiempo de alejarse pues la tomó de su muñeca derecha y la obligó a acercarse a él. El rubio desvió su mirada hacia la zona donde una marca roja resaltaba de su piel blanca de porcelana, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta fuerza había utilizado para lastimarla. Acarició la marca con suavidad y sonrió.

- Te da risa lo que provocaste - afirmó la chica.

Boomer ignoró el comentario y tomó la otra muñeca de la chica.

- ¿Por qué siempre te dejas lastimar por mí? - preguntó de repente.

Miyako pareció no entender de lo que hablaba su acompañante.

- No es que me deje, simplemente has sido el único que ha querido lastimarme en toda mi vida - respondió con indignación.

- Lo siento, pero es mi naturaleza.

- Lo entiendo pero yo no la apruebo.

- Lo siento.

Miyako entendió que la primera disculpa no era una excusa, realmente se estaba disculpando.

- De acuerdo, pero suéltame - pidió.

Boomer fue suavizando el agarre hasta soltarla completamente. Miyako se tomó la muñeca derecha para disminuir el dolor, bajó la mirada del rostro de Boomer al sentirse de nuevo incómoda.

- Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, intentemos llevarnos bien, al menos en presencia de Cristal.

El chico no respondió incomodando más a la rubia, ya no supo que hacer, el chico solamente la observaba y eso era perturbador porque era una mirada tan profunda que sentía que la desnudaba.

- Miyako - llamó Boomer.

La rubia levantó la vista sorprendida, pero más se sorprendió cuando sintió a Boomer devorar sus labios como si no hubiera mañana, no reaccionó al instante pero intentó separarse del chico pegándole en el pecho, sin embargo el rubio había sido rápido y la había rodeado fuertemente para evitar que se alejara. Mordió el labio de la chica y sorprendida abrió la boca dándole la oportunidad de que el chico introdujera su lengua para disfrutar de una zona que nadie se había permitido provar y por la sorpresa de Miyako al hacerlo supo que era su primer beso, y eso lo emocionó de tal manera que no se pudo contener. La tomó de la nuca para profundicar el beso y de alguna manera Miyako comenzó a corresponderle tímidamente, sin experiencia, dejándose llevar por Boomer, que había tomado control de la situación.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen por abandonarlo por unos cuantos días. Dejen Reviews e ideas para la historia, también comenten si les gusto.<p>

Hasta luego, no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Bye.


	5. Oficialmente

Momoko se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida por la declaración que su amiga pelinegra acababa de decir. Kaoru le había contado todo lo que había sucedido en la azotea con Himeko, el día que se había desmayado por la fuerte fiebre. Obviamente Momoko se lo había tomado a pecho pues se conocía que Himeko Shirogane no daba la mano ni para saludar. Claramente la pelinegra se había desconcertado pero agradecía la precoupación que había mostrado por ella ese día al tomarle la temperatura y enviarla a la enfermería aunque, como era ella, solamente había ido al baño a mojarse la cara para regresar a clases, desgraciadamente su cuerpo pudo más que su voluntad pues solo pisar la entrada del salón se había desmayado.

- No me la creo, ¿estás segura? - preguntó todavía sorprendida.

- Segura, no se que haya sucedido pero de alguna manera estoy agradecida.

Ambas silenciaron inmediatamente y desviaron la mirada al asiento vacío de su amiga Miyako. Se habían dado cuenta que la chica actuaba muy rara, primero la cachetada de Boomer, su mal humor, su actitud ruda y antes de irse tenía la mirada perdida y al mismo tiempo preocupada, parecía incómoda.

- ¿Qué crees que le este sucediendo?

- No sé, pero sea lo que sea lo que le preocupe, no debemos presionarla, ella sola se abrirá a nosotras - respondió Kaoru.

- Ma.. - se detuvo Rubí ante la mirada horrorizada de la líder de las PPGZ -, perdón, Momoko.

Su rostro ruborizado la hizo sonreír, se aseguró de que nadie haya oído lo que dijo la chica y con la mano le pidió que se sentara en el lugar de Miyako. Brick que parecía dormido debajo de su gorra si lo había escuchado, pero no hizo nada al escuchar a la pelirroja hablar de nuevo. Se acomodó más en su lugar dispuesto a descansar el resto de la hora libre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pa...Brick, tú y yo, ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones este fin de semana? - preguntó finalmente.

Momoko volteó a ver a su amiga pelinegra y esta se encogió de hombros igual de desconcertada que ella. Miró de reojo a Brick que al parecer se había interesado en la conversación.

- Rubí, pregúntale a él, por mí no hay problema - respondió tranquilamente.

La nombrada se levantó del asiento feliz y fue hacia el pelirrojo que la miró inexpresivamente.

- ¿Qué? - retó Rubí -, ¿algo que decir?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos completamente frustrado, esa niña mostraba ser muy rebelde contra él. Se tapó el rostro con la gorra pero Rubí se la quitó y choco su nariz con la de él. Varios del salón los voltearon a ver curiosos por saber que sucedería a continuación. Brick sonrió con arrogancia y sus ojos mostraron un brillo único, el mismo brillo que...

- Rubí... - intento decir Momoko pero fue demasiado tarde, Brick la había tomado de la nuca con su mano derecha y la estaba...¿besando?

El cabello de Rubí calló sobre el rostro de Brick impidiendo ver bien la escena del beso o lo que todos se imaginaron, pero Momoko si vio lo que ocurrió. Brick había tapado la boca de la pelirroja con su mano libre y la había atraído hacia él para provocarle un susto, suspiró irritada. El chico había logrado su objetivo pues su hija se separó de él asustada y lo abofeteo. Brick no hizo nada por evitarlo más que aguantar el dolor pero ni eso sintió al ver a la niña enojada frente a él, con los mofletes inflados y las mejillas encedidas de un rojo fosforescente que le hizo gracia.

- Todavía te ríes - reprochó.

- Brick, no debiste hacer eso - regañó Momoko.

- Tiene que aprender quién es el que manda - dijo simplemente.

- Te odio - gritó Rubí a todo pulmón, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo pues sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

La chica salió corriendo del salón y Momoko fue trás ella seguida de Randy. Brick se enojó por el último y siguió a los tres.

Kaoru suspiró al ver desaparecer al pelirrojo por la puerta del salón, desvió la mirada hacia las dos chicas restantes ajenas a lo que estaba sucediendo y de nuevo suspiró. Ahora tendría la custodia de ambas, odiaba tener responsabilidades. Se recostó en su pupitre pero una vibración en su bolsillo le hizo dejar a un lado su intención, sacó su teléfono celular y sonrió al ver el contenido, sin embargo un pelinegro que la veía desde atrás no le gustó para nada la escena.

* * *

><p>Boomer suavizó las caricias y degustó el dulce sabor de Miyako. Acorraló a la chica entre la pared y su cuerpo con los sentidos completamente desorbitados, disfrutando la cercanía de la rubia, lo volvía loco un simple roce de ella. Mordía y succionaba sus labios, siendo correspondido de la misma manera pero con gestos tímidos y delicados, bajó sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Miyako e inesperadamente la chica rodeó su cuello con sus delgadas brazos, jugando con las hebras rubias de su cabellera provocando cosquillas en esa zona. Apretó más su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y Miyako hizo lo mismo sin dejar de soltar pequeños suspiros que para Boomer, eran una bella melodía compuesta únicamente por y para él.<p>

Se separó de los labios de su acompañante para bajar a su cuello donde lo llenó de pequeños besos que provocaron más suspiros en la chica, besó, mordisqueó y succionó marcándola como suya. Nadie se atrevería a acercársele a la rubia o de lo contrario se las vería con él. Subió su boca al lóbulo de Miyako donde mordisqueó provocadoramente y dijo:

- Total, terminarás siendo mía.

Miyako iba a hablar pero Boomer lo evitó devorando de nuevos sus carnosos y rojos labios. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca y asustó a la chica, pero no se opuso. Rozó con ternura la cintura bien formada de la rubia e intentó avanzar pero una voz sorprendida los interrumpió.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo en el baño de mujeres? - dijo la maestra.

Ambos se separaron completamente agitados y asustados intentando recuperar el aliento.

La mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños opacados por los grandes lentes que usaba, los miraba completamente sorprendida. La camisa blanca bien fajada con la falda de vestir la hacía ver muy bien para sus treinta años de edad, desgraciadamente era la psicóloga de la escuela y de esa, no se salvaban.

- Srta. Lee...no...esto...no es lo que cree... - intentó defenderse.

Boomer rió bajito ante el nerviosismo de la chica y la maestra lo vio desconcertada.

- No es lo que creo, es lo que es - dijo la psicóloga.

- Ella no tuvo la culpa, yo fui el que la...

- A la dirección, los dos - interrumpió la mujer -, Srta. Gotokuji hablaremos después.

Miyako asintió avergonzada y salió del baño con cuidado, seguida por Boomer. El chico regresó su mirada a la puerta del baño y se quedó atrás por unos segundos, regresó a lado de la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y la abrazó por los hombros. Miyako, que se había sorprendido de la acción, lo apartó de ella como si su tacto la quemara.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó dolido.

- Eso es lo que te pregunto a tí, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme? Primero dejas de hablarme de la noche a la mañana, regresas más agresivo que nunca e inesperadamente tú...me besas.

- ¿No crees que si yo quisiera lastimarte ya lo hubiera hecho?

- Estás jugando conmigo - gimoteó -, no sé que buscas de mí pero estoy segura de algo, tú solamente quieres divertirte conmigo.

Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido y enojado, la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared lastimando la frágil espalda de la chica. Miyako soltó un quejido de dolor y se retorció para safarze del agarre, sin embargo se encontraba en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

- Entonces, diviérteme - dijo con una voz gutural, poco común en él.

La soltó bruscamente y se fue a la dirección, seguido por Miyako que secó las lágrimas de dolor. Al llegar a la dirección el director hablaba por teléfono, sintió de nuevo la vergüenza, el director sabía que ella era una PPGZ porque era el hermano menor del Alcalde y si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido, de seguro la catalogaría como una chica...fácil. Ingresaron lentamente al despacho del hombre y cerraron detrás de sí.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el director tranquilamente.

- Nos han enviado a la dirección - respondió simplemente el chico.

- ¿Por qué, que has hecho esta vez Boomer?

- Nos encontraron en el baño de mujeres, juntos, en una posición comprometedora - soltó descaradamente.

El hombre abrio los ojos sorprendido, volteó a ver a la rubia consternado pues sabía que la chica nunca había tenido ese tipo de conductas, principalemente porque su abuelita la había educado adecuadamente como una niña de bien.

- ¿Es eso cierto señorita Gotokuji?

- Si director - respondió acalorada.

- ¿Sabe lo que su abuelita dirá cuando le avise de esto?

- Se lo ruego director, no le comente nada, últimamente ha estado muy mal de salud y lo que menos quiero es provocarle un disgusto - pidió llorosamente.

- Eso debió pensarlo antes de entregarse a sus deseos carnales señorita - dijo el hombre.

- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder pero por favor no le diga, mis padres vendrán en dos semanas, hasta entonces, sólo hasta entonces hable con ellos, se lo ruego.

- Director, ha sido sólo mi culpa, ella fue la presa y yo el depredador, sin embargo me arriesgué sin medir las consecuencias, ella solamente ha sido la víctima - habló Boomer sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

El hombre pareció meditar la situación por unos minutos y escribió en una libreta.

- De acuerdo, hablaré con sus padres señorita pero ambos están castigados una semana, solamente prometan que no volverá a suceder...

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la voz ronca del director. Atendió inmediatamente y colgó.

- Al parecer la Srta. Lee se quedó encerrada en el baño de mujeres, me retiro, hasta luego - dijo al salir de la oficina.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Miyako miró sospechosamente a Boomer y el chico sonrió socarronamente.

- Ni me veas así, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados - rio.

Salieron de la habitación y regresaron a su salón, antes de ingresar Boomer acomodó bien la camisa de la chica desconcertándola. Se sentó a lado de su amiga pelinegra y se recostó en su pupitre cansada, admirando a Kaoru que sonreía a la pantalla de su teléfono, desvió la mirada hacia Cristal que platicaba con Jade, completamente ajenas a todo. Momoko y Rubí entraron después, la primera sonrojada y la segunda divertida. La líder se sentó con ellas con el rostro completamente rojo.

- Chicas - llamó la atención de las otras dos -, mis padres regresarán.

Momoko y Kaoru la miraron sorprendidas, eso si era nuevo.

- Y me pidieron que regresara con ellos a Milán, mi abuelita está muy grave de salud y ya no puedo seguir bajo su custodia - siguió -, no me quiero ir.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Momoko la abrazó con delicadeza y Kaoru solamente posó una mano sobre su hombro, después de todo esa era su manera de mostrar su cariño y apoyo.

- ¿Ya se enteraron? - dijo una voz chillona -, de buena fuente me enteré que Miyako y Boomer fueron sorprendidos en el baño de mujeres, completamente solos.

Todos posaron su mirada en los nombrados, Himeko si que no sabía cuando callarse. La rubia sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en la mejillas, había procurado ser discreta. Boomer por su parte ni se inmutó ante la mirada insistente de Butch.

- Al parecer Boomer ha regresado a sus andadas - dijo un chico.

- Pobre Miyako, no debería de jugar con ella - susurró una chica a su compañera.

- ¿Celosa Himeko? ¿Por el rechazo a tu insunuación de ayer? - soltó el chico.

La pecosa frunció el ceño irritada, al principio abrió la boca sorprendida pero luego formó una mueca de disgusto.

- No sé de que hablas - contestó.

- Por supuesto que no, no te conviene que todo el mundo sepa que casi me lanzas tu ropa interior como la fácil que eres - siguió.

- Pero resultó que la fácil fue otra y no yo, ¿verdad Miyako?

La rubia quedó en silencio al sentirse sucia, sucia de lo que había sucedido en el baño. Bajó la mirada apenada y eso le molestó a Boomer.

- Fácil si anduviera con uno y con otro como tú - atacó Kaoru.

- No deberías compararte Himeko, que la única furcia aquí, eres tú - habló Momoko.

- Es cierto, no debería compararme con arrastradas como ella - se defendió Himeko.

- Ni aunque intentes compararte la alcanzarías, Miyako no es la que anda de rogona en los vestidores de chicos - habló Boomer.

- Pero si en el baño de mujeres - respondió la pecosa -, a menos que seas su novio Boomer.

- Acertaste, Miyako y yo estábamos pasando un tiempo a solas como novios - finalizó el chico.

Todos callaron ante la declaración del Rowdy, pero la única que se sonrojó fue Miyako que sintió cierta alegría al escuchar eso de él, pero de alguna u otra forma se sintió lastimada, pues el chico solamente la estaba defendiendo.

- Y se te ha entregado fácilmente, ahora ya entiendo - atacó de nuevo la pelirroja.

El rubio desvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia el cuello de la rubia, sintiéndose aliviado levemente y rápidamente la apartó.

- Gracias a su buen moral no me deja que ni le de un beso, no es como otras que sin ser nada suyo sólo les pide sexo - esta vez finalizó Boomer.

Dejando impactados a todos los presentes, Miyako completamente sonrojada desvió la mirada de él, ahora sí no sería capaz de verlo a la cara, si de por sí ya se le hacía difícil ahora le sería imposible. Momoko y Kaoru sonrieron cómplices pero no preguntaron nada, Cristal que había visto todo sonrió completamente feliz, había presenciado la declaración de su padre a su madre y eso lo guardaría eternamente en su memoria.

Butch negó con la cabeza completamente divertido del espectáculo que su hermanito había protagonizado y rio estruendosamente junto a Jade, que al parecer estaban conectados por sus pensamientos. El resto de las clases pasaron normalmente, la psicóloga habló a solas con Miyako sobre lo que sucedió y al final llegaron a una sola conclusión, las hormonas.

Llegó la hora del castigo, al parecer no eran los únicos, Brick y Randy también habían sido sentenciados por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que había comenzado el pelirrojo, quien al final ganó dejando completamente en mal estado a su oponente. La razón de la pelea, simple, las dos pelirrojas. Boomer y Miyako no se habían dirigido ni palabras, ni miradas en todo el día, la rubia por vergüenza y el chico porque se le pegaba la gana, sabía como era la chica y lo más seguro es que lo estaría evitando.

- Ya se pueden retirar, el castigo a finalizado - dijo la maestra para luego salir rápidamente del lugar.

Todos los chicos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo al sentirse libres del reformatorio juvenil. Miyako esperó a salir de último, se dirigió a su casillero para guardar algunas cosas y cerró junto con un suspiro cansado.

- Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí - dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Miyako se dio la vuelta abrumada por la presencia del Rowdy, calmó su respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué culpa cargará tu conciencia para sentirte tan nerviosa? - se burló el chico de su reacción.

- Pensé que te habías ido con Brick - desvió.

- Si, todas las personas creen cosas.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, Cristal debe estar esperándome para que le prepare el almuerzo.

- Bien, vamos - Boomer extendió su mano en dirección a ella.

Miyako lo observó confundida y el chico sólo rio divertido. Sin embargo algo dentro de Miyako se removió inquieto y feliz, el rostro del chico ahora era tierno y sincero, ya no había rastros del chico serio de la mañana, ahora era el Boomer de antes, cuando pasaban tiempo a solas, en secreto, a espaldas de hermanos y amigas. Lastima que habían dejado de hablarse hasta hace poco que por la llegada de las tres chicas se habían acercado de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que jugaba con lo de ser novios? - preguntó con una sonrisa landina.

Dio un paso en dirección a ella y ella retrocedió uno, por cada paso que Boomer daba, ella retrocedía otro, hasta que chocó contra su casillero y no tuvo escapatoria al sentir el cuerpo del rubio acorralarla, pero esta vez era distinto, se atrevió a estudiarlo, su aroma masculino era embriagador y agradable, de un momento a otro se sintió protegida. Sus ojos anteriormente fríos ahora eran reconfortantes, su rostro siempre serio simplemente brillaba por su sonrisa, su cuerpo tan fuerte ahora era el más atractivo del mundo.

La tomó de la mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, se acercó a su rostro lentamente y no hizo nada por alejarlo, es más deshizo el agarre y llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas del chico, con delicadeza y suavidad, gozando de su suave piel, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un pequeño roce en los labios. Boomer sonrió sonrojado y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, derrotado.

- No volverá a suceder - dijo con una sonrisa a la persona que los veía.

- Eso espero, confío en ambos, no me decepcionen - dijo el director para después irse del lugar.

Miyako sonrió por los reflejos del chico y Boomer tomó su mano.

- Entonces qué dices, ¿me aceptas?

Miyako silenció por varios minutos, sintiéndo la respiración de Boomer en su clavícula que le provocaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Acarició su cabello con miedo y preguntó:

- ¿No te preocupan tus hermanos?

- Es mi vida, no la de ellos, aún no me has respondido.

Miyako se armó de valor y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Boomer, esa era su respuesta y el rubio lo interpretó demasiado bien pues la abrazó con fuerza y rio al ver la marca que había hecho en su cuello.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Tienes espejo?

Miyako asintió e inmediatamente sacó uno de su bolsa y se lo entregó, el chico le enseñó el reflejo de su cuello y ahogó un pequeño gritito.

- ¿Desde cuándo...cómo...? ¡Boomer! - regañó.

El chico rio divertido y se acercó a su rostro repentinamente que la rubia se sonrojó.

- Así ningún idiota se atreverá a mirarte, eres mía Miyako, solamente mía.

La chica se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada, sin embargo Boomer la tomó del mentón obligándola a verlo y le proporcionó muchos besos alrededor de las mejillas. Miyako carcajeó por las cosquillas que le hacía y se fueron, tomados de la mano, como la pareja que ahora eran.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Butch jugaban videojuegos en la sala del laboratorio mientras Jade escuchaba música de la computadora portátil de su madre, bebió un poco de soda y siguió buscando música. Rubí y Cristal susurraban en la cocina aunque Jade las escuchaba perfectamente gracias a su oído subdesarrollado. Momoko y Brick estaban en el cuarto de los Rowdys, incómodos por la cercanía. La pelirroja atendió los golpes que Brick había recibido de Randy, eran pocos así que no había tomado mucho tiempo.<p>

- Gracias por disculparte con Rubí, significa mucho para ella - dijo Momoko al dirigirse a la puerta.

- Quédate un poco más - pidió Brick.

La pelirroja desconcertada se ruborizó por lo dicho. En la mañana, Brick le había gritado a Randy que no se le acercara a ella o le arrancaría sus extremidades, pero lo que más había resaltado de la situación fue cuando Randy se le había declarado justo después de la amenaza del pelirrojo. La verdad era que el idiota de Brick, tenía una mente difícil de comprender, nunca lograba ver a través de él, siempre se cerraba a ella y no lograba entender el objetivo de su petición.

Momoko asintió y se sentó en la cama de Butch, frente a la de Brick. Sin embargo el chico palmeó el lugar de su lado derecho y ella se sentó ahí. Inesperadamente el pelirrojo se acostó sobre sus piernas. Se sonrojó por lo atrevido que podía llegar a ser el líder de los Rowdys.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué crees que hago? Dormir - se burló el chico -, siempre es bueno una pierna de elefante como almohada.

Momoko se enojó por el comentario y se levantó repentinamente de su lugar tirando a Brick en el suelo. Ahora que lo recordaba tenía que verse con Randy en la plaza principal.

* * *

><p>- Yo gané preciosa, admítelo - dijo Butch burlonamente.<p>

Kaoru iba a reclamar pero una vibración de su teléfono captó su atención, abrió el mensaje y sonrió burlonamente, constestó y tomó su mochila.

- Jade, me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme o pedírselo al profesor.

- Si, suerte en tu cita - dijo al tiempo que mordía un pedazo de su sandwich.

Kaoru se sonrojó al verse descubierta, Butch por otro lado fingió no haber escuchado y se fue de la sala. La pelinegra al verlo desaparecer se acercó a su hija.

- ¿Crees que me veo bien? - preguntó.

Jade miró a su madre de pies a cabeza, sus largas piernas torneadas por tanto deporte, sus glúteos firmes que combinadas con la falda de la escuela la hacían más atractiva, su vientre plano y ejercitado, sus caderas medianas, sus pechos alzaban la camisa blanca manga corta que le cubría hasta el borde de la falda dejando ver la piel pálida de su abdomen con cualquier movimiento que hacía. Sus brazos ejercitados levemevente, estaban torneados y delgados, su rostro pálido y níveo sin maquillaje pero sus ojos verdes eran tan encantadores que su belleza era natural, sus facciones finas, labios rosados, pómulos saltados y pestañas largas eran lo que más resaltaban de su cara después de sus ojos. Y su cabello completamente negro y rebelde, sin ningún tinte, virgen de raíz, era como una luz fosforescente comparada con su blanca piel. Sonrió al ver a la pelinegra sonrojada y dijo:

- No - la pelinegra subió la mirada triste -, te ves encantadora, cualquiera caería a tus pies.

Kaoru besó la frente de la chica y salió del laboratorio. Jade sonrió a la nada.

- Eres más cobarde de lo que pensé, sé que escuchaste todo - dijo de repente.

Butch entró a la sala con aires de indiferencia, le quitó el último bocado de sandwich que Jade tenía en la mano y se lo comío.

- No sé de que me hablas - dijo el pelinegro.

- Sabes que irá a ver a **_Danny Wilson_** y aún así te haces el desentendido - reprochó la pelinegra sin quitar la vista de la computadora sobre sus piernas.

- Si bueno, qué puedo hacer, no es como si fuera una niña chiquita que no sabe lo que hace.

- Pero puedes conquistarla.

- No sé de que me hablas, para eso tendría que gustarme y que yo sepa no siento nada por ella.

- Claro - finalizó Jade.

Cerró el portátil y dejó a Butch completamente solo en la sala, pensando en lo que había ocurrido un día antes, después de llegar de la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_- ¿Qué quieres almorzar? - preguntó Kaoru._

_- Quiero que te tomes tu medicina, yo me preparo la comida - respondió Jade extendiéndole una cajita._

_La chica asintió y se fue de la habitación mientras Jade se dirigía a la cocina, dejando solos a los cinco chicos. Momoko estaba entretenida con la televisión del lugar mientras Miyako leía una revista a su lado, ignorando por completo a los tres Rowdys. Butch le quitó importancia y siguió a Kaoru._

_Kaoru había entrado a un cuarto con aroma a medicamentos, las paredes pintadas de blancas eran completamente impecables, había una camilla en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y varios archiveros. La chica sacó una botella de agua de su mochila antes de dejarla caer bruscamente en la camilla y sentarse a su lado. Sacó dos pastillas de la cajita y las metió a su boca para luego beber el contenido de la botella hasta dejarla vacía. Se tocó el puente de su nariz frustrada._

_- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó._

_- Quería divertirme un rato - respondió divertidamente._

_- Y al parecer el juguete de la semana he sido yo, no me encuentro bien así que puedes irte a molestar a alguien más._

_- ¿No has visto como está el ambiente afuera? - preguntó arrogantemente - , y apuesto lo que sea que si molesto a Jade, tú te molestarás._

_- Si, bueno, entonces quédate quieto como el buen cachorrito que debes ser._

_Kaoru se recostó sobre la camilla con la mochila como almohada, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero una respiración cerca de su oído la obligó a alertarse._

_- Preciosa, me estas provocando - dijo Butch con lujuria._

_La pelinegra bajó la vista a sus piernas que estaban completamente a la vista, maldijo el uniforme y el día en que empezó a acostumbrarse, también maldijo mentalmente el día que el Director había formalizado el uniforme de la preparatoria de Tokio, luego la camisa blanca manga corta que descubría gran parte de su abdomen y que apretaba sus pechos, prácticamente se había servido en bandeja de plata. Se levantó como un resorte pero Butch de nuevo la acostó en la camilla, Kaoru forcejeó sin embargo su fuerza era mínima comparada con la del chico. _

_- Suéltame maldito cerdo, y no me llames preciosa, mi nombre es Kaoru y suéltame antes de que..._

_- ¿Antes de qué? - retó el pelinegro._

_La chica lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras el chico esquivaba sus puños con agilidad, pero en un descuido le pegó en el estomagó que hizo que la soltara y rio._

_- Ya cálmate fiera, solamente quería jugar._

_Kaoru se recostó sobre ambos codos con el rostro completamente rojo de la ira, tomó su mochila y tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrir, pero la mano de Butch se lo impidió. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarlo pero sólo logró que el chico la mirara directamente a los ojos, se sonrojó al ver el rostro de Butch tan cerca de ella. El pelinegro sonrió seductoramente y atrapó los labios de Kaoru para degustarlos, sin embargo la chica puso los brazos en su fuerte pecho para apartarlo de ella._

_- Esto esta muy mal Butch, tengo novio - dijo la pelinegra._

_Abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando al chico completamente confundido._

* * *

><p>Se rascó la cabeza incómodo por el recuerdo y dos voces en la entrada llamaron su atención. Boomer y la rubia tomados de la mano, suspiró. No era nuevo que al menor de los Rowdys le gustara una PPGZ, después de todo él había descubierto los pocos encuentros que habían tenido fuera del combate, lo raro se le había hecho al ver la pequeña pelea entre ambos y la actitud agresiva del chico. En eso eran igual, cuando se trataban de sentimientos eran muy rudos.<p>

- ¿Ya es oficial? - preguntó cuando se acercaron.

La rubia se sonrojó y su hermano sonrió.

- Si, hoy Miyako Gotokuji oficialmente es mi novia - habló Boomer.

Cristal salió de la cocina con pequeños saltos y se lanzó a la pareja, los beso en la mejilla y dijo:

- Tenemos que salir en familia, como cuando era niña, debemos ir al parque de atracciones.

- De hecho iremos este fin de semana - interumpió una voz, era Momoko -, los que quieran, ¡NO ESTAN OBLIGADOS!

Gritó lo último con la mirada en dirección al cuarto de los RRB.

- ¡IRÉ! - gritó Brick desde arriba.

Los presentes rieron divertidos, Rubí subió a ver a su padre, Momoko la siguió en caso de que surgiera un problema pero se encontró con una escena muy diferente a la esperada.

- ¡No papá! - dijo la pelirroja con carcajadas - ¡No!, ¡Déjame, no quiero cosquillas!

Brick estaba sobre la chica haciéndole cosquillas, al parecer ya estaba de buen humor. Volteó a ver a Momoko y sonrió maliciosamente, la chica retrocedió un paso ante su mirada y el chico corrió hacia ella, la tiró al suelo e imitó la acción anterior, le hizo cosquillas a la chica provocando que se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, Rubí se les unió después y ambas chicas atacaron al joven, aliadas en su contra. Lo atraparon en la cama y terminaron agotados de tantas risas.

Momoko miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó.

- Me tengo que ir, Rubí pórtate bien, hasta mañana, cualquier cosa llámame - dijo rápidamente.

Salió de la habitación dejando a ambos pelirrojos desconcertados. Rubí se levantó de la cama y salió de la puerta.

- Mujeres - susurró Brick, antes de tomar una siesta.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado la historia.<p>

_**Danny Wilson:**_ Es el personaje que sale en capítulo 44 de la serie, Kaoru se viste femenina para pedirle que la entrene. Luego redactaré acerca de él.

Nota: Si quieren que suceda algo más entre los verdes o rojos, dejen sus reviews con ideas, no harían daño. Las personas que hasta ahora han dejado su opinión acerca de este humilde fic, de todo corazón muchas gracias. No faltan muchos capítulos para finalizar, aunque no estoy segura.

_**Guest: (chapter 1 . Dec 14, 2014) : Que kawaiiii! Mas caps porfa. **_Mi respuesta: _"Perdón por responder hasta ahora, por supuesto que habrá más capítulos, prometo no decepcionarte". ;)_

**_eve-chan189: _**_También disculpas por responder hasta ahora. Sí, las abandonó, más adelante se revelará porque Rubí dijo eso, agradezco que te haya encantado, es muy significativo para mí. Hasta ahora he intentado actualizar seguido, no pienso abandonar la historia, obviamente pienso terminarla, tal vez no pronto pero si en un futuro no muy lejano._

**_roxy-chan94:_**_ Disculpa por no haber respondido al principio, lo siento en verdad. Por supuesto que hay continuación, prometo no dejarte intrigada._

**_angelsvampire29: _**_Muchas gracias, disculpa por responder hasta ahora, soy tan irresponsable y grosera, claro que seguiré con el fic, te lo prometo. Muchas gracias de nuevo, que bueno que te encantó, significa mucho para mí. Saludos..._

_**Dumah Djim: **__Concuerdo contigo, a mí también me gustan, perdón por responder hasta ahora. Pues claramente hay un "porque", pero todavía no es tiempo de revelar ese suceso, casi al final explicaré lo que sucederá con nuestros protagonistas y las palabras de Rubí tendrán sentido. Por supuesto que la seguiré, por reviews como el tuyo, me animan a seguirla. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta humilde historia. ;)_

_**annima (chapter 1 . Dec 16, 2014) : me gusta mas q la otra historia. pero ambas son buenas. **_Mi respuesta: "_Bueno, me conformo con que ambas historias te gusten, cada quien es diferente sin embargo significa mucho que al menos tengas una favorita. Muchas gracias y saludos, a pesar de no saber quien opinó agradezco la molestia que te tomas al leer mis historias"._

__**FlutterRage: **Ya me habías asustado cuando leí que no te había gustado, bueno que bien que te haya encantado, claro que actualizaré, no te dejaré con la duda. Me esforcé mucho y saber que encuentras el capítulo interesante es muy grato para mí. Muchas gracias, perdón por responder hasta ahora pero obviamente ya sabes que sucedió cuando ambos rubios durmieron juntos...saludos. __

_**Rosalie (chapter 3 . Dec 27, 2014) : O.O" waw como será que duerman juntos jeje me encanta tu fic síguele ;)) **_Mi respuesta: _"Bueno, en serio perdón por responder tarde, pero creo que ya sabes que sucedió cuando durmieron juntos, agradezco tu tiempo para leer el fic, saludos"._

_**elsa him: **Que bueno que te encante, espero que siga siendo así. Perdón por responder tarde, besos, nos leemos pronto. :*_

_**Juulih Hiim (chapter 3 . Jan 2) : Me gusto mucho la serie. Creo ke la tendrías ke. Seguir p.d:besotes a los azulitos son mis favoritos porfaavos kiero saber ke pasa despues **_Mi respuesta: _Gracias, me alientas. Claro que la seguiré, por eso no te preocupes, bueno si los azulitos son tus favoritos espero el capítulo te haya encantado, creo que por mi irresponsabilidad no respondí antes pero al menos ya sabes que sucedió. Saludos y hasta pronto._

_**violeta5006: **Si, amor de azules. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, realmente es difícil imaginar. Bueno, saludos y nos leemos pronto.  
><em> _**cathyaa: **Claro que la seguiré, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. Muchas gracias por lo de "kawai", nos leemos prronto. Saludos..._

No se si ha sido inútil, pero de algo estoy segura, gracias a todos los que han dejado su opinión, por seguir o poner en favorito a mi historia. Por lo de seguir la historia no se preocupen, prometo terminarla, no dentro de poco pero si falta mucho para su final, o eso espero. Repito, perdón por responder hasta ahora a todos los reviews, pero eso no les quita el gran significado que tienen para mi y mis ganas de continuar escribiendo las escenas. Gracias de nuevo y hasta luego, cuídense y pórtense bien, o vivan la vida, sería mejor eso, olvídense de las reglas, vivan la vida y no se arrepientan de nada, como nuestros protagonistas favoritos.

Bye.


	6. ¡NO SOY TU PAPÁ!

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, publiqué más historias pero respecto a esta historia, no sabía que poner realmente. Creo que la inspiración me falló por priimera vez.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

><p>Al fin había llegado el último día de clases y todos platicaban sus planes de verano, principalmente tres chicas emocionadas de unas vacaciones familiares junto a sus progenitores. Por otro lado los pelinaranjas planeaban las vacaciones de verano, bueno, Momoko hablaba y Brick solamente fingía escucharla. La pareja de rubios planeaban unas hermosas vacaciones junto a Cristal que había insistido en ir dos semanas a la casa de playa del alcalde que gustosamente había accedido a prestarles para sus vacaciones. Sin embargo Kaoru simplemente, no tenía la mente en la tierra, normalmente estaría recostada sobre su pupitre durmiendo gustosamente pero ese día su mirada era más potente que nunca, estaba distraída y no había respondido agresivamente a las insinuaciones de Josef.<p>

La chica suspiró por octava vez en veinte minutos. Miró el reloj de pared y se levantó de su asiento junto con su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo, no dijo nada y salió de la habitación dejando a todos desconcertados. Un minuto después sonó el timbre, Butch se levantó de su lugar e intentó seguirla, desgraciadamente al salir del aula la perdió de vista.

_Corrió_, fue lo que pensó el chico.

- ¿Qué le sucede a tú amiga? - preguntó Brick.

Momoko que aun seguía observando el camino por el que se había ido, no contestó a la pregunta. Su mente la había llevado lejos de ese momento intentando razonar lo que había sucedido. Guardó sus cosas y se fue del lugar absorta en sus pensamientos, dejando al chico irritado por haberlo ignorado. Miyako por otra parte se disculpó con Boomer y siguió a Momoko, sabía lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? - dijo a lado de la pelinaranja.

La chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

- No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero su actitud no es normal - comenzó pensativa -, además el otro día...la vi irse junto con Himeko.

Miyako levantó una ceja confundida, no entendiendo por qué su ruda amiga se iría con Shirogane. Observaron a Kaoru pasar frente a ellas como alma que lleva el diablo, no lo dudaron y la siguieron, sin embargo cuando la pelinegra salió de la escuela y dobló en la esquina de la manzana, la perdieron de vista. Solo pudo haber sido una cosa.

- Se dio cuenta - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Miyako - gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Giró la mirada y era Boomer que corría hacia ellas con las mejillas rojizas. Al llegar junto a ellas se ruborizó más, de su mochila sacó una chamarra azul que reconoció como su antiguo uniforme Rowdy y se colocó tras Miyako y se la amarró a la cintura.

- Miyako, estas...manchada - susurró en el oído de la rubia con la voz nerviosa y avergonzado.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se quedó parada en su lugar.

- Vamos - le dijo Boomer -, te acompaño a casa.

- Te llamo luego Momoko - dijo Miyako ruborizada.

Los vio alejarse del lugar y suspiró. Su teléfono vibró y vio la pantalla, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba no dudo en responder.

- ¿Kaoru? - habló extrañada.

- _Momoko, disculpa pero quería decirte que no te preocupes estoy...bien - _escuchó dudar su voz -. _Quería pedirte que le prepares el almuerzo a Jade porque estoy casi segura que Butch no moverá ni un solo dedo por ella._

_- _¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? - preguntó curiosa -. Sabes que soy mala en la cocina.

- _De acuerdo, si no quieres no te pediré ningún otro favor - _respondió Kaoru, evidentemente fastidiada.

_- _No, no es eso. Sabes que soy...

- _No lo eres (Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara) - _la escuchó decir al otro lado del teléfono -. _No eres mala en la cocina, lo que sucede es que no confías en tus habilidades.(Muchas gracias señorita)_

_- _¿Dónde estás? - se aventuró a preguntar.

Al principio el teléfono quedó en silencio, pensó que su amiga le había colgado, apartó el teléfono de su oído y vio en la pantalla que la llamada seguía ahí, se lo volvió a colocar y la chica del otro lado al fin habló.

- _Lo siento Momoko, no puedo decirte._

Y colgó sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Observó el teléfono extrañada y triste y al final lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su falda. Comenzó a caminar con la vista perdida en el suelo, cuando sintió que chocó con algo duro.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz familiar.

Levantó la mirada solamente para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Randy. Ella asintió levemente aturdida y sonrió para que el chico no se preocupara.

- Momoko, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado y luego al cine? - preguntó con una sonrisa de galán, que para Momoko fue linda pero no la hizo sentir nada como habría pasado dos semanas atrás -. Hoy comienzan las vacaciones y qué es mejor que comenzarlas junto a una bella chica.

Momoko sonrió halagada y justo cuando iba a responder alguien se metió en la plática.

- No puede, estará ocupada dándole de comer a nuestra hija - dijo Brick con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Nuestra hija? - repitió Randy -. ¿Tienes una hija con él?

- No, no lo malinterpretes, no tenemos una hija...

- ¿Sabías que es malo negar a tus hijos? - intervino de nuevo el pelinaranja.

- No lo digas de esa manera - se quejó la chica -, no estoy negando nada.

- ¿O sea que si tienes una hija con él? - preguntó Randy descolocado.

- No es eso, por favor piensa en ese cerebro de cacahuate que tienes, apenas tenemos diecisiete ¿cómo tendríamos una hija si ni siquiera nos vemos? Nos odiamos.

Brick sonrió burlón por haber acorralado a la chica, ya quería saber que excusa se iba a inventar. Randy por su parte no comprendía. La chica suspiró cansada y se tocó el puente de la nariz.

- Encontramos a una pequeña cachorra y él me molesta con que es nuestra hija - finalizó.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo de reojo.

- Bueno tengas una hija o no, ¿aceptas la invitación? - preguntó Randy de nuevo.

- No irá, o le quito la custodia - amenazó Brick burlonamente.

La chica lo miró mal por su extraña actitud.

- Randy claro...

- No irá - dictó Brick.

La tomó de la mano y la jaló fuera del campo de visión de Randy. Momoko intentó soltarse del agarre pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella. Llegaron hasta un parque cerca del lugar, levemente maltratado pero cómodo y lindo. Se logró soltar del chico y lo miró completamente enojada.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Eres un maldito brusco.

- Si yo digo que no irás, no irás.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí?

- Brick, el rowdy más temido de la ciudad.

- Já, no te ilusiones que no provocas miedo ni a una minúscula mosca.

- ¿Quién dice?

- Pregúntale a cualquiera, no eres más que un chiquillo descarrilado - soltó furiosa.

Brick la miró sereno pero por dentro contenía su furia satánica.

- Lo dice una traga dulces gorda que nunca conseguirá novio por fea.

- De acuerdo, ese será mi problema porque te aseguro que ha de haber alguien que si me quiera.

- No lo hay, te quedarás sola en este mundo por amargada _rosadita._

_- _¿Quién dice? Por supuesto que alguien está esperando por mí en alguna parte del mundo dispuesto a quererme.

- No es cierto, nadie te quiere.

- ¿Quién dice?¿Tú?

- Lo digo yo, porque no hay nadie que te pueda querer más que yo - soltó sin medir sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos maldiciendo haberlo soltado así como así. Los abrió de nuevo y observó a la chica que tenía la mirada fija al suelo completamente ruborizada. Brick no perdió el tiempo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo para besarla. Le rodeó la cintura con posesividad mientras Momoko no salía de su asombro. Intentó separarse de él pero sus labios eran tan suaves que la hipnotizaron inmediatamente, sin esperarlo le correspondió el beso. El chico se sorprendió de la acción y no perdió el tiempo, sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua en la boca de Momoko provocando que soltara un gemido de sorpresa. Se sintió victorioso porque si había algo en lo que le pudiera ganarle a la líder de las PPGZ, era en los besos.

La chica se separó de su cuerpo asustada, negó varias veces con la cabeza y se alejó de Brick, quien sintió un leve dolor por su repentina reacción.

Se acercó un paso a ella y Momoko salió corriendo del lugar. Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos alborotados.

- ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella me aceptaría? - soltó al aire.

* * *

><p>Suspiró frustrada.<p>

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y apretó la mandíbula. En qué se había metido, todo por ser una completa tonta. Sacó un sobre de su mochila y la observó con interés y curiosidad. Hace mucho que no se había sentido preocupada por algo tan grande como eso, pensó en ir con la persona que también estaba involucrada en eso pero lo descartó, quería darle la noticia después ya que no tuvo tiempo de llamarle antes de que sus amigas corrieran detrás de ella.

Abrió el sobre con nervios y antes de abrirla suspiró calmando internamente todos sus alborotados pensamientos. Una ráfaga de aire desordenó más su negra cabellera, cómo no, si se encontraba en la parte más alta de la torre de la ciudad. Lo bueno es que estaba transformada y no corría el peligro de caerse.

Ahora si, desdobló la hoja y antes de llegar a leer lo que realmente le interesaba, alguien le arrebató la hoja de las manos. Por un momento se desconcertó hasta que delante de ella se posicionó Butch transformado, levitando muy cerca de ella. Lo observó leer la hoja y luego abrió exageradamente los ojos. Ahora ya sabía el resultado por la expresión del chico.

La mirada verdosa de su contraparte se posó sobre su persona sorprendido y...¿herido? Ladeó la cabeza levemente en señal de no comprender nada y sus ojos, esos penetrantes ojos que tanto la llegaban a intimidar si él se lo proponía, se clavaron en su vientre claramente desconcertado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando levantó la mirada para posarla sobre la suya, y sintió que miles de fragmentos de cristal traspasaban su piel. Butch, estaba claramente furioso.

* * *

><p>- Muchas gracias Boomer - dijo ruborizada mientras se sentaba en su cama, a un lado del rubio -, lo bueno que la mancha se quitó pero no comprendo, ¿cómo te diste cuenta si casi no se notaba?<p>

El joven rubio sonrió de lado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Al parecer, la pequeña Miyako no conoce la mirada de un hombre. Obviamente no había sido su intención...o tal vez sí, nadie lo puede debatir más que él. Cuando su novia se había levantado de su asiento para seguir a la pelinaranja, su mirada se había desviado, como todo Rowdy pervertido, a la retaguardia de Miyako, donde notó una mancha negra. Regresó la mirada donde segundos antes se había sentado la rubia y vio una pequeña mancha de tinta de lapicero negro. Asustado porque alguien lo confunda con otra cosa, salió corriendo del aula para seguir a la chica, sin embargo la perdió de vista.

Observó pasar a Kaoru frente a él, corriendo tan rápido como la atleta que es, seguida de Momoko y Miyako. Por un momento levantó la ceja extrañado, pero luego la había seguido hasta que la chica se detuvo, fue cuando le dio su chaqueta para que se tapara.

- Creo que tengo vista de águila - dijo finalmente.

Miyako levantó una ceja incrédula, obviamente no le creía. Sonrió divertida y dijo:

- Claro, como no conozco lo pervertido que puedes ser...

Dejó al aire el resto de la frase. Boomer sonrió arrogante y sin siquiera avisar, tiró a Miyako sobre la cama quedando encima de ella en una posición comprometedora para nada incómoda para los dos.

- Entonces si ya sabes ¿para qué preguntas? - dijo al tiempo que hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica y depositaba pequeños y suaves besos sobre este.

- Tienes razón, ¿para que preguntó si ya sé como es tu mirada de curiosa? - soltó al tiempo que retenía un gemido por las caricias del chico.

- Eres tan inocente - dijo con voz ronca -, ¿sabes que me gustas más como Miyako que como Bubbles?

- ¿Será porque siendo Bubbles te pateo el trasero? - respondió divertida.

- Tal vez, aunque el día que por fin decidiste decirme tu verdadero nombre me sentí feliz de que diéramos un paso más - dijo al tiempo de besarla en los labios -, siempre que nos veíamos a escondidas aunque no lo demostraba, me hacías sentir muy feliz y a gusto contigo.

- Pensé que te irritaba, después de todo casi ni hablabas y siempre tenías una cara de amargado - se defendió la rubia.

La chica cambió de posición con agilidad. Ahora ella estaba sobre el duro abdomen de Boomer, colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del chico y lo besó lento y suavemente, disfrutando los labios del chico y viceversa. Boomer colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la diminuta cintura de su novia con posesividad, subió lentamente hasta sus hombros y con seguridad la atrajo más hacia él, colocando sus fuertes brazos atrás de la espalda de Miyako.

* * *

><p>- Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá - repitió Rubí varias veces seguidas mientras saltaba sobre el sofá de la sala del laboratorio, como una niña pequeña de seis años.<p>

- Rubí - carcajeó Momoko divertida por la chica -, baja de ahí, te puedes caer o el profesor te puede regañar.

- ¡MAMÁ! - gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a la líder de las PPGZ -. Ya es verano, ¿adónde iremos de vacaciones papá, tú y yo?

Eso bajó las barreras de la chica. Recordó lo que había sucedido y recordar que era el papá de Rubí la hizo sentir incómoda y rara. Iba a responder con una sonrisa cuando se escuchó abrir la puerta de la entrada del laboratorio, ambas posaron su mirada en la persona que había ingresado. Dos pares de ojos, unos rosados y otros rojos, observaron a Brick ingresar con desinterés.

Momoko lo quedó viendo curiosa y nerviosa y el chico le devolvió la mirada sereno. Brick endureció la mirada sobre la chica y subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, azotó la puerta y se encerró.

Rubí que había visto las miradas de sus progenitores, tornó su rostro preocupado. Siguió a su padre y tocó la puerta, pero el chico no abrió.

- Papá, abre por favor, quería hablar sobre nuestras vacaiones...

- ¡No soy tu papá! - gritó Brick del otro lado de la puerta -. ¡Así que déjame en paz de una maldita vez!

- Papá - volvió a llamar la chica de ojos rojos -, yo...soy tu hija, ¿por qué me dices eso? - soltó lastimada.

- ¡NO LO SOY Y ESPERO NO SERLO!

- Por favor hablemos con más calma...

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta con el rostro completamente furioso, sobre su hombro llevaba una mochila negra con sus cosas guardadas dispuesto a irse de ahí y con más enojo gritó:

- ¡¿Crees que me interesa jugar a la familia contigo? Tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con una chiquilla irritante como tú.

- Papá - sollozó Rubí -, prometo ya no molestarte pero por favor...

- ¡Cállate!¡Me irritas! - soltó con desprecio.

Levantó una mano en dirección a la mejilla de Rubí dispuesto a abofetearla, lo que sucedió después lo hizo reaccionar impotente. Su mano contra la mejilla de la chica sonó tan fuerte que la hizo perder el equilibrio, Rubí abrió los ojos exageradamente completamente asustada y Brick, Brick solamente no supo que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese ha sido el sexto capítulo de la historia "Amor de padre". Agradezco a todos los reviews que me han inspirado a seguir, incluso en Reviews de otras historias me pidieron actualizar, como se habrán dado cuenta, ya lo hice. No quiero decepcionarlos.<strong>

_**FlutterRage: **Si fue un capítulo de emociones encontradas, me es grato que te parezca interesante. Si, los azules están juntos, me parecen lindos. Respecto a los rojos, como te habrás dado cuenta, no están del todo juntos pero quien sabe y tal vez en el próximo si, o tal vez no. Bueno, no te hecho a perder la emoción, mejor te dejo con la duda. Creo que soy malvada, aún no saque conclusiones, todo puedes ser...sorpresa. Hasta luego, y gracias por leer mi humilde historia._

**_violeta5006: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, quiere decir que no estoy haciendo tan mal trabajo. Hasta pronto..._

_**Guest(anónimo): **Por supuesto que seguiré, no sé quien eres pero no planeo decepcionarte._

_**(ailyn. fuentesfuentes ): **Que bueno que te encante la historia, me inspira a seguir. Claro que la seguiré, tal vez habré tardado pero no me he olvidado de la trama. Respecto a tu petición, este capítulo casi no tuvo de los verdes pero prometo que el próximo capítulo habrá más emoción con ellos, con los rojos y tal vez con los azules. No sé, pero los verdes oocuparán gran parte de la trama. Disculpa por escribir tu nombre de usuario separado, sé que no se escribe así pero cuando intenté guardarlo, se borraba automáticamente. Lo siento. Saludos y nos leemos pronto._

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Perdonen el retraso, sin embargo prometo seguir. Dejen Reviews con sus peticiones, sus opiniones, etc., se los agradecería. **

**Nos leemos luego, se despide de ustedes, su amiga Dnlia15. ;)**


End file.
